By Force
by MewMew55
Summary: Xander couldn't just let Kamui join with Hoshido so he decided to take drastic measures. I decided to use the quotes from Birthright (saw his quotes so i went back to Conquest X3) Characters belong to fire emblem if (Fates) Nintendo
1. By Force

He just can't sleep. He couldn't believe Kamui stayed with the Hoshidians. Now, he felt like he lost the important treasure of his life and without her…he is nothing

 _ **-Days Earlier-**_

"Xander…withdraw your troops", Kamui commanded.

"Kamui…Don't tell me you're siding with Hoshido," Xander replied in concern.

"I'm afraid so. I've made up my mind. I stand with Hoshido."

"I feared the Hoshidians brainwashed you. I am well aware of your Hoshidian lineage. It is true that we lack common blood. But….we've treated you as kin since the very day you arrived in Nohr…in our lives. No matter what anyone says, you are my sister, Kamui," said Xander _And the love to my life._

"Xander…."

"I know Leo, Camilla, and Elise felt the same way and if you do return to us, Father would forgive you. You are of Nohr! Return to us Kamui!"

Kamui turned her head to the side and clutched her hand to a fist. She fought back tears that were trying to escape from her eyes but she looked back to Xander and smiled.

"I'm…sorry. I can't go back."

"K..Kamui…why?" Xander asked.

"King Garon is nothing but a coward and a liar. I've witnessed enough of his destruction. For him to cause an explosion in a crowded city center, with no regard for innocent life. That…that is nothing but action of a madman,"

Xander tightly gripped onto his Siegfried. How dare her calling his father a coward and not only that …a liar.

"Tell me Xander…If King Garon thinks of me as family…How could he have orchestrated this attack? I could've been easily killed along with Queen Mikoto no….my mother. The truth is…I was just a pawn. Collateral damage. King Garon was willing to sacrifice my life in pursuit of his agenda," said Kamui.

"Please….stop…"

"Face it Xander. Garon is no longer human. He's pure evil," Kamui added.

At the word of evil, that is when he snapped but then he regained his composure.

"Father…evil? How could you say that, little princess?"

Kamui reached out her hand towards her brother..hopefully to change his thought. "Xander…join me. Join me and help me to put an end to his cruelty,"

"Kamui…."

Just as she waits for his response, suddenly, she noticed he lunged forward and swing his blade but thanks to her Yato, she blocks his attack.

"There is my answer….traitor…" Xander responded in anger but sadness.

"Traitor…? Brother wait! But Xander continue to pursue against her will by giving her more unexpected attacks which made her loose her balance. "ENOUGH! I never thought you would turn your back on your kingdom…and your family…." _Even me_ …"Your betrayal will not be forgiven."

"Brother!" She continues to block his attacks, "Please…wait!"

"You want to side with Hoshido? Fine! OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Xander shouted in pure hatred.

"XANDER!"

Suddenly, his Siegfried begins to glow furiously and to Kamui's surprised, she begin to notice his eyes has shown no remorse and continues to attack her. She received multiple wounds and stumbled to the ground.

"You have been deceived, Sister..They've clearly brainwashed you." He points his Siegfried towards her. "I will not rest until I've returned you to your senses.. Get up! Get up and return to Nohr with me!" _Please…I don't want to let you go._

Kamui weakly turns around and looked at Xander, "Brother…my mind is made up."

And with those words, he felt like a black hole took away all of his feelings. _No…..Kamui..my love.._ "I…I will end this quickly."

"ENOUGH!"

Suddenly, Ryoma appeared and retaliated. "Just try it, you Nohrian scum."

"Brother please! Can't we settle this peacefully?" Kamui asked.

"Heh. What's the matter sister? Lost your focus? I didn't train you to give up that easily," Ryoma replied as he smirked.

"Fiend….you dare think you can just take her away from me?" Xander threatened.

"Just spare me your complaints. Either shut up and leave or attack…but I dare you if you choose the second option," said Ryoma.

"A splendid idea,"

After minutes of battles and battles, Kamui, with a help of Ryoma, able to give Xander the final blow. Thank goodness the wound wasn't severe but Xander decided to withdraw for now.

"Don't you dare think it's over Kamui. Everyone, if Kamui ever set foot onto Nohr's soil, either view her as an enemy or capture her on the spot!" Xander ordered as he retreated along with his troops and siblings.

-v-

"DAMN IT ALL!" Xander shouted as he slams his Siegfried on his desk which causes it to shamble into pieces. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door and Elise walks in.

"B..Brother…are you okay?"

Sighing in response, he places his Siegfried next to his destroyed desk and sat on the edge of his bed. "..Yes…I'm fine".

"Brother….do…do we really have to kill Kamui….?" Elise asks as she shook in fear.

But all Xander can do is turn his head.

"I..I…I understand.." She closed the door and heads out. To his surprise, he heard Elise crying across the hallway.

 _By the gods. All of us are suffering. That does it. I will not sit by and allow Kamui to side with the Hoshidans._

Taking no chances, he gets up, grabbing his Siegfried, and heads out of his room. Just before he can reach to the main door, a voice stops him in his tracks. "Xander? Where are you going this time of night?"

He turns around seeing Camilla walking up to him with a concern look on her face.

"Sister…I…I've decided to go outside for a little while. Need a time for myself after this 'drama'," Xander responded.

"Oh…well alright. You better be careful," Camilla said as she turns around and heads back to her room. Sighing in relief, he opens the main doors and heads to the stables. There, he equipped his horse, hopped on and galloped from the stables and into the open fields.

 _I am coming for you Kamui and this time, I will not take no for an answer._

 _-v-_

"Sister, where are you going? Sakura asked as she sets up the table.

"Oh, I was about to head down by the river. Maybe to collect some peaches as well," Kamui responded as she readies herself.

"Well hurry up then. Don't want you to miss my special cooking, " Rinkah replied as she readies the pot.

"Oh gods not now…"Takumi groaned.

"Heh heh. I'll be back." Kamui leaves the gates and head for the creek. She sat down and placed her feet onto the nice, refreshing water. Sigggh. Feels nice. Don't worry mother. I will make sure to avenge you and all of Hoshido will be free.

Suddenly, she begins to feel an eerie sensation and she turns around but to find nothing behind her. _Hmm…must be my imagination. Might as well head back home_. Grabbing her Yato, she heads towards the path of her homeland until suddenly, she a chill running across her spine. _Brrr…it's cold. I should bring a nice fur coat next time_ Suddenly, she bumped onto a strange obstacle. She noticed that the strange obstacle was a horse. But to her surprise, she began to notice that the horse was wearing… _Nohrian armor?_

"Kamui…"

Just as she turns around, she suddenly felt a huge blow impacted onto her stomach. Unable to determine who it was, she begins to black out but then was caught by strong arms. Before she allows the darkness to take her sight, she slightly saw golden curly hair and the same Nohrian circlet. " If my words cannot move you then..I'll bring you back by force. Let's go home…little princess."


	2. No

"Focus Kamui!"

She never seen Ryoma that fierce before and that made training a more tougher but then…he wants her to become stronger.

"Big brother…geez…can we take a break?" Kamui panted in exhaustion.

"Heh heh. Alright. We'll call it a day."

Kamui collapsed to the ground and sighed in relief. Sakura walked up to her and healed her wounds while Hinoka gave her a glass of water.

"Did big brother give you a hard time?"

Kamui turned around and spot Takumi walking towards them. "Hahah. Of course not. You know how he is."

Ryoma walks up to Takumi and smacks him on the back of the head. "Hey hey. Don't make me look like a villain."

"Come on guys. Lets head to the mess hall," said Hinoka.

While the others head to the mess hall, Kamui gets up and wipes the dust from her clothes. Just as she was about to join them, suddenly, a voice rang in her ears.

 _Onee-san! Onee-san! Wake up!_

 **-Nohr-**

Kamui jumps out of the bed frantically.

"Onee-san! You are finally awake!" Elise shouted in happiness.

"Wait…..what?" Kamui turns around and notices that she is not in her room in Hoshido. She look down and it's those luxury bed sheets and blankets.

"By the way, I made your favorite breakfast. I hope you like it," said Elise as she places a food tray on Kamui's lap. Kamui looks at the tray and back at Elise with wide eyes. "Umm….I'll leave you alone." And with that, she left the room.

"This…this got to be a dream. Yeah…this got to be a bad nightmare. Maybe, if I close my eyes and open them, I'll be back at Hoshido…with Ryoma's dog licking my face to wake me up." So she did just that. As she opens her eyes, she is still staring at the food tray that is sitting on her lap. She tried again and opens her eyes but with no avail. "No…no no no no.." Kamui picks up the tray and threw it against the wall. Why is she in Nohr? Why? How is she got here? Did she sleep walk all the way here? Suddenly, it clicked her. She remembered seeing a Nohrian horse in the middle of the forest and then something punched her stomach. She also remembered seeing a Nohrian circlet and…golden hair.. That just drew the line. Kamui gets out of bed and storms through the doors. Suddenly, she bumps into someone and fell to the floor.

"Oh my. Are you alright darling?" Camilla asked as she reaches out for her hand. Kamui grabs Camilla's hand and Camilla lifts her up while wiping away any dirt on her clothes.

"Where is he?"

"Where is who now?"

"Where…is…Xander.?"Kamui asked impatiently.

"Oh…he is out at the training field with Leon. Maybe you should wait till…" She doesn't have time. She rushes past Camilla and out through the castle. She stormed through the field and spots Xander and Leon sparring.

Leon notices Kamui walking up to them and stops his magic. "Sister…you slept well?" Xander stops and spots Kamui. "Hello little princess."

Kamui walks up to Xander and with her fist, she punches him across the face, which made him stumble to the ground. "Don't you 'little princess' me!"

Taking by surprise, Leon slowly walked back. Xander coughed and rubbed against his cheek. "Leon….leave us."

As Leon sprints back to the castle, Xander gets up and stares at Kamui. "I am guessing you will like an explanation."

"You know damn well I do! Why are you doing this?! Why did you kidnap me?! WHY?!" Kamui shouted. Suddenly, she felt like she was levitating from the ground and realizes he lifted her up and placed her on his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN! I SWEAR! PUT ME DOWN XANDER!" Kamui shouted as she beats on his back but that didn't move him. While Xander enters through the castle doors, he spots Camilla looking back at him surprised of Kamui's screaming and rampaging. "Is she okay brother?"

"Yeah…she is fine. She is just tired. I am just about to put her back to her room so she'll calm down," Xander replied as he struggled to constrain her from moving.

Camilla shrugged her shoulders and left them. Xander sighed and head to his room. He placed Kamui down and locked the door.

"YOU!" Kamui rushed towards him ready to give him another blow but Xander grabbed her hand.

"First of all, you are going to stop hitting me. Second, can you at least calm down?" Xander suggested as he grips on her hand tightly.

"You have no…right to kidnap me. Are you mad? You are just like King Garon but ten times worse. I…I don't even know you anymore," said Kamui as she struggled to break away from his grip.

"Kamui…." Xander pulls her into his arm and wraps his arms around her body. Taken back by his action, she struggles to break away from his hold. She was able to achieve her mission and break away. Her hand transformed into claws and slashed across his face. Xander grunted in pain as he touched the side of his face and noticed blood on his hand. Kamui panted and stared at him, daring him to make a move. To her surprised, Xander walked up to her and grabbed her hand, dragging her to his bed and pushed her down. He kneeled above her and pin her hands, preventing her from moving. Just before she can react, Xander leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Kamui has never been surprised in her life, especially coming from Xander. She doesn't know if she can either fight back or given in to his moist…warm lips. Minutes later, he pulled away and stared at Kamui, noticing that she finally calmed down. "Kamui. It hurts me so much seeing you join with Hoshido. I couldn't restrain myself. I couldn't think about me fighting you. Killing you. I…I love you too much."

"Xander…." Kamui gasped in awe.

"But…if you want to go back…I won't stop you any longer." Just as he was about to let her go, He was then pulled back towards her and she kissed him deeply. She then pulled away and smiled.

"Xander…I…I have no idea you had feelings towards me…but…why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kamui asked as she gently caresses the side of his face, the part where she wounded him.

Xander closes his eyes and relished her gentle hand."I was afraid. I was afraid I will lose you." He opened his eyes and looked back at Kamui. "To be honest, I too had an uneasy feeling about Father and his ambition. I will stand by your side and fight to the end. I will also help you to make amends with Hoshido."

"I would like that very much," Kamui responded as she continues to kiss him

 **-Hoshido-**

"Hey Takumi? Have you seen Kamui anywhere?" Ryoma asked as he sets up the table.

"Now that I think about it, she said she was coming back but she was gone for a long time," Takumi responded.

"Well I won't allow that," said Rinkah as she places the ramen soup on the table, " I wanted her to taste this." She then turns to Takumi and sneers at him, "Unless…you can taste it for me."

"Uh….no.." Takumi shook in fear.

"Oh come on. I made it extra spicy," said Rinkah as she grabs his ponytail. "So you better eat it!"

"NO! I DON'T WANNA! BIG BROTHER! HELP ME!" Takumi shouted as he runs away from her while Rinkah chases after him. Laughing at the sight, Ryoma decides to go outside and find Kamui himself. He walks towards to the direction of the hot springs and steps on something soft. He looks down and notices a blue cape on the ground. _This is her cape but…where is Kamui.._ Suddenly, something whizzed past in front of him and landed on a tree trunk. He saw a black arrow with a note attached on the arrow head. He plucks the arrow from the tree and opened the note.

 _ **Hoshidian worms**_

 _ **If you are reading this note, then you realize your puny sister is gone**_

 _ **We have captured her.**_

 _ **We will make sure she'll become a citizen of Nohr yet again.**_

 _ **If you dare try to rescue her, then you'll be greeted with her head in a platter so no one will have her!**_

Ryoma never felt that much rage in his life. Xander has kidnapped Kamui and now…he will kill her if they tried to rescue her.

"That dastard Xander!" Ryoma clutches the note in his hand and runs back home. Out in the forest, a certain someone watches Ryoma running back and chuckled, "The fool has fallen to my trap. Now…let the fun commence," said Iago.


	3. Unexpected Surprise

Xander pulled away from their passionate kiss and leaned onto Kamui's chest as he breathes heavily. Kamui leaned her head back and sighed happily as she gripped onto his hand tightly.

"Are you alright love?" Xander asked as he gazed onto her eyes.

"Ah..yes…couldn't been better," Kamui responded as she lifted up his hand and kissed it lightly.

"I..i regret taking you away from your family. I feel like I am giving you more trouble of making you stay here," Xander admitted in regret and shame.

"No…I'm sorry for bashing you like that. It's my fault for abandon you like that. Plus, I am sorry for not noticing your feelings for me," Kamui answered. She lifted up her hand and lightly touched his bare chest which resulted in a moan coming from Xander.

"Kamui…."

"To be honest…I'm grateful you brought me here. Now I can start over and live a new life with you," said Kamui.

Suddenly, she squeaked in shock as Xander kissed her back, fiercer than before and pulled away, chuckling at her response. He leaned forward and whispered to her ear, "My little princess, what a wonderful life you've given me."

-v-

"I swear. If Xander kill my sister, I WILL PUT HIS HEAD INTO THE PLATTER!" Ryoma shouted as he threw his sword across the room.

"Whoa! Big brother! What happened?" Takumi asked in shock of his brother's rage.

"Those dastards Nohrians. They kidnapped Kamui!" Ryoma answered as he sat down and begin to eat his food in an angry pace.

"WHAT?!" Hinoka shouted as she gets up from her pillow chair.

"Sister….has been kidnapped?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

Suddenly, the table split into two and all looked at Rinkah who looked back with her war club pinned on the table. "Well I am not going to sit there and wait for Kamui to return. Instead of standing there screaming and yelling, " She then looked at Ryoma who then turned around, "We'll march through their blasted kingdom and take her back."

Then, Ryoma turned back around and slammed his bowl to the broken table, which shattered into pieces. "She is right. I am not going to stand there and hope that Kamui will magically appear. Let us march through the kingdom and take Kamui back. They will regret they ever take anything important to us ever again!"

-v-

"Good morning love,"Xander whispered as he wakes her lightly.

Kamui groaned in response and turned around in his arms and smiled. "Good morning."

He pulled her closer and kissed her lips lightly. Giggling in response, she kissed back and pulled away. Suddenly, the door begins to knock. "Lady Kamui…"

"Ugggh…yes Jakob?" Kamui answered.

"King Garon will like to see you," Jakob responded.

Kamui released Xander's arm and gets up. She went to grab her clothes and puts them on. Just before she can leave, she felt arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned her back against his shoulder while he lightly kissed her neck. "Kamui…"

"Oh Xander..I'll be back. Lets see what the king wants," And with that, Xander let her go and she left his room. She walked towards the throne room and spot Garon sitting on his chair. She kneeled down and bowed her head. "Your majesty.."

"Ah…I see you came back…I am please that you opened your eyes to see the truth of those Hoshidian scum," said Garon.

That made her cringe, "You want something your majesty?" she asked so she can change the subject.

"Hmph. I got an assignment from you, from the great Ananakos. There are rebels forming to invade against the kingdom. I will not allow the kingdom to fall. I am sending you, Keaton, Leo, Camilla, Elise, Hans,.." That name made her cringe even more, "and Xander. " Hearing her lover's name has brought joy into her heart but she quickly hid her emotions so Garon won't detect it.

"Thank you my king. I appreciate the support you have given me," Suddenly, she started to feel woozy.

"Good…do not fail me," King Garon responded. "You are dismissed."

Bowing in response, she gets up and leaves the throne room. Once the door closed behind her, she quickly went outside and found a nearby bush. She felled onto her knees and started throwing up.

 _By the gods…what is happening to me?"_

-v-

"The scent is still strong. If we continue the trail, we'll find Kamui in no time," said Kaden as he continue to smell the scent.

"Wait for us Kamui. We are coming for you," said Ryoma. He reached down in his pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box. He opened it lightly, revealing a ring. "I..I haven't told you how I feel."

"Hey brother". Ryoma quickly hid the box back into his pocket and turned around to find Sakura looking at him with worry in her face.

"What is it sister?" Ryoma asked.

"Will…Kamui…be alright?"

He smiled and pats her head. "Of course sis. The Nohrians will never harm Kamui. She is too delicate…and…..beautiful.."

"What?"

Blushing in embarrassment, he shook his head. "N…Nothing..let's keep going."

"Hey. There is a nearby village over there. Lets take a break," said Takumi.

"Yes…lets stop and eat.." said Ryoma.

As the party head to the village, suddenly, they noticed a sound of crashing and an insane laughter.

"HEY HEY! QUIT IT!"

"What in the gods name…" said Ryoma.

"GIIIIMMMIEE! GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE!"

"Come on. Lets see what is going on." As the group head towards to the source of the noise, they noticed a baker holding a cake while holding off a dragon.

"You had enough! Go home!"

"AHSLKHFALSKDHFLKSHDLKFHLASKHDF! GIMMIE THAT PIE!" The dragon shouted as he reached out his arm, hoping to seize the pie but the baker grabbed his war club and slammed it on his head, which knocked him out. Ryoma and the others stepped aside while the baker tossed the dragon out. The baker turned around and noticed the people staring at him and smiled. "Sorry about that. He has a sweet tooth of….pastries but you are welcome to have some food."

"You guys go ahead, I'll see if the dragon is okay," said Ryoma. While Kaden, Sakura, Takumi, Hinoka, and Rinkah head inside to grab a bite, Ryoma walked towards to the dragon. To his surprise, the dragon revert back to normal and that shocked him even more. _He…almost looked like Kamui!_

"Ugh…my head…"The man turned around and spotted the samurai staring at him. "BROTHER!" He leaped up and hugged him.

"Huh?...Wh..Whoa.." He gently pushed him aside. "Before that…who are you..?"

"You..you don't remembered me? It's me….Corrin!" Corrin responded.

Just before Ryoma can react, suddenly, he noticed the buildings around them exploded and many Faceless appeared. Plus, more people appeared trying to fight them off but some of the Faceless killed them.

"HAHAHA! DIE YOU REBELS!"

Ryoma noticed a certain berserker started attacking one the rebels in a blood frenzy. Even the faceless are killing women and children.

"YOU! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Ryoma shouted as he readies his Raijinto. Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura, Rinkah, and Kaden rushed out of the bakery shop and ready their weapon while Kaden transformed into his fox form.

"Orders from the king. All rebels who are against Nohr shall die!" said Hans.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Hinoka shouted as she and her Pegasus mount rushed towards him but a Malig knight appeared and blocked her attack while sending her to the air.

"Oh no my dear. You are my toy to play with," said Camilla.

"Stop this at once!" Takumi shouted as shot an arrow but multiple trees blocked the attack.

"Stand down!" Leo shouted as he casts his magic yet again but Takumi blocked it.

"This is why I have to kill the Nohrians," said Kaden as he leaped into the air but a giant werewolf golem tackled him to the ground.

"Allow me to spill your blood until you are nothing but skin and bones!" Keaton growled.

"Kaden," Sakura shouted as she tries to go up to him and heal him but she realized she couldn't move and she felt a heavy feeling inside her. She tried to cast her magic but failed.

"Please…stop this.." Elise begged as she started to shake.

"Lord Ryoma…your orders?" Rinkah asked but Ryoma went quiet. "Tch, if you are not going to talk, then I'll do the talking for you." She lunges forward to Hans, hoping to hit him but a dark wave appeared and slammed her to the ground.

"Give it up! You cannot defeat us," said Xander.

Ryoma glared at Xander with rage. "YOU!" Ryoma rushed forward to him. Hans tried to block him but Ryoma slashes him, instantly killing him. He leaped into the air, ready to stab him. "GIVE HER BACK!"

Just before Xander can block his attack, something went in front of him and took the blow. Ryoma opened his eyes and stumbled back. Xander gasped and dismounted from his horse and catch the person that saved him.

"Kamui?! KAMUI! PLEASE HANG IN THERE! KAMUI!" Xander pleaded.

Kamui groaned and looked back. "X..Xander.."

Xander placed her onto his horse and shouted, "EVERYONE! HANS IS DEAD! RETREAT!" With that, the others including Xander escaped.

"Lord Ryoma, you alright?" Kaden asked as he shook his fur.

But Ryoma went silent. Takumi walked towards him and pat his shoulder but Ryoma pushed his hand out of the way.

"This is weird. The Nohrians..well including Hans, killed the faceless and healed the villagers. Why would they do that?" Hinoka asked. She turned to Ryoma, hoping for a response but she received nothing.

"Come on guys. Lets head back and make camp," said Rinkah.

"I..I…may I come with you guys?" Corrin asked.

Hinoka walked up to Corrin and slapped his back. "Of course..you are one of us now. One more hand is better than none." She then go to Ryoma and tugged onto his arm. "Standing there will not help Kamui. Come on. Lets go." As the party begin to head out, Corrin noticed he stepped on something soft. He looked down and noticed a small pair of blue socks. He picked them out and a chill ran across his body. _Sister…what have you done?!_

-v-

"May I go see her Jakob?" Xander asked impatiently.

"Of course milord. She is waiting for you," said Jakob.

As Xander walked into the room, he noticed Kamui leaning towards a bucket and throwing up. Xander walked up to her and pat her back. "Kamui…how are you feeling?"

Kamui gasped and looked at Xander while wiping her mouth. "Xander…I…I think I'm pregnant."

(Author's note)

 **Hey. I am truly sorry for rushing this. I had a organic chemistry II lab report to do and i was doing that while typing this chapter. so...here is a little...surprise at the end**

 **-v-**

 _ **Wake up!  
**_

Hans grunted in pain, realizing that he is still alive. "Wh...Who are you?" _ **  
**_

 _ **I am Anankos. You human cannot be defeated..there is work to be done!**_

Suddenly, he noticed that the wound begin to heal and he gets up. He looks around and noticed that his party left him and many Faceless are dead. "Those...dastards!"

 _ **Then you know what you need to do**_

He pulled out his axe and laughed darkly, "Yes...its time to rid of those Hoshidian scums."

 _ **Heh Heh...now...i should pay this human boy 'Xander'...a visit**_


	4. Change of Fate

"How is he holding up?" Corrin asked as he watches Ryoma just sitting there.

"He won't eat. He won't sleep. He's been miserable ever since we escaped," Sakura said as she prepares a bowl of soup for Ryoma.

"I wouldn't blame him," Hinoka added. "If I were in his shoes, I would've been devastated as well."

"Those Nohrians scums. I can't stand them anymore," said Takumi.

"But…" Corrin walked up to Sakura and whispered in her ear. "May I talk to you alone?"

Looking at him in confusion, she walked along with him and he led her away from the group. "What is it? Everything okay?"

"Well….you see.." He lifts up his hand and opened it, showing her small blue socks.

"Aww are they yours? Are you married?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"Well….one yes I am married. And two..there are not mines," Corrin answered.

"Well….whose are they?"

"As you can see here….Kamui is my sister and….I…I think she is pregnant," said Corrin.

"P..P..PREGNANT?!" Sakura exclaimed in shock but Corrin shushed her.

"Shhh, keep it down. If Ryoma hear about this, it will devastate him more," Corrin begged.

"But we can't lie to him by not saying anything," Sakura added.

"Yeah but….let's keep it between us. When we get Kamui back, we'll talk to her about it," said Corrin. Nodding in response, Sakura left to join back to the party. Corrin sat next to a nearby tree and sighed. He couldn't believe that not only he was able to meet his lost family but seeing her sister pregnant, he doesn't know what to do. How is he going to break the news to Ryoma? Even he has feelings for Kamui and telling him that she is pregnant, Gods, he couldn't imagine.

-v-

"Hello darling,"

Kamui looked up from her book and noticed Camilla walking in her room. "Oh…hello sister. What brings you here?"

"Oh…I want to give you something," Camilla answered as she gives Kamui a box. Puzzled by her act of giving, she placed the book on the table and grabbed the present. She opened it and pulled out a small dragon stuff toy plus a small pajama.

"They..they are…nice…wait…" Kamui snapped into realization.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Camilla asked as she smirked.

"It's…it's not what you think..I didn't expect this to happen, please," Kamui started to break down into tears and Camilla walked towards her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Awww…it's alright darling." She pushed her lightly and looks at her with compassion. "I had a feeling this would happen."

"What..what do you mean?" Kamui asked.

"Darling…Xander had feelings for you all the time. He even came to me and asked how to properly construct a wedding proposal. Plus, while he comforts you in your room, he even started stroking your hair," Camilla added.

"I..I…uhh…"Kamui is lost for words.

Giggling in response, Camilla gets up and heads towards the door, "If I was you right now, I would least be happy a certain someone cares for me that much. Maybe, you should do the same".

-v-

"MILORD! WE GOT A PROBLEM!"

Ryoma woke up while grabbing his Raijinto. He noticed both of his servants' running up to him. "Saizo? Kagero? What are you two doing here?"

"It's the Nohrian army. They have returned," Saizo reported.

"They are killing everyone in the village and plus…..Hans has returned," Kagero added as she left to wake the others up.

"That dastard. I thought I killed him." He turned around and noticed the others including Corrin woke up and ready for battle. "Everyone, we must head back to the village."

-v-

"HAHAHAHA BURN EVERYTHING TO THE GROUND!" Hans shouted as he continues to kill more villagers.

"HANS!" Hans looked up and noticed Ryoma above him, aiming his sword above but Hans lifted up his hand and dark magic appeared, slamming him on the chest.

"HAHAHAHA! You hoshidians should know your place. I've gotten a lot stronger and I will make sure the ground will be soaked in Hosidian blood!" Hans threatened as he sneered.

"By the gods, that fool can cast magic?!" Hinoka exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, and that's not the only thing I can do." Lifting up his axe, the end slammed to the ground and suddenly, everyone felled to the ground. Ryoma tried to move but he felt like a thousand pound of weight is crushing him in one spot. "Hahahaha,that was my gravity spell. I will make sure to crush life out of all of you and present it to the great Anankos!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Suddenly, a water orb charged after him but with his other hand, he stopped the attack. Then, a melody echoed in the air and the spelled canceled out.

"You!" Hans growled at Corrin. Corrin's hand transformed to a spear and lunged after him but Hans backed away. Then, a blue hair great lord appeared next to him.

"Thanks for coming dear," said Corrin as he smiled.

"Of course. I couldn't let him go to battle by himself," Azura replied as she readies her sword.

"Pheh. I think I had enough fun. MEN! LETS HEAD BACK TO NOHR!" And with that, the soldiers and Hans left the area. Ryoma gets up and slammed his fist to the ground.

"Gods…I am powerless! Why…why is Nohr doing this?!"

Azura and Corrin turned around and noticed Ryoma shaking in sadness. Azura walked up to him and kneeled down to meet face to face and lifted up his chin. "There are times we can't change fate and there are times we can change the outcome. Not all of us is strong but if we keep getting better and better, we will get stronger."

"Don't give up brother. Once we get to Nohr, we will make them pay!" said Corrin.

-v-

"Xander? May I come in?"

Xander placed the papers on to his desk and responded "It's unlock" The door pushed opened and Kamui walked in. Xander looked up and smiled upon Kamui's approach. "Kamui…everything alright?"

To his surprise, Kamui walked up to him, sat on his lap and kissed him fully on the lips. Unable to obtain the certain surprise, Xander kissed back passionately. Moments later, they pulled away to catch their breath. "Th…that was unexpected," Xander answered.

Kamui giggled and responded, "I want to say thank you..I had no idea you had feelings for me. All the stuff you done for me…thank you."

"Kamui…"He turned her around and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I will always love you. No matter what happens, I will be there with you.." he leaned forward and lightly kissed her neck, "Always."

Just before she can respond, she begins to feel immense pain and twitched. Xander asked in confusion, "Kamui…what's wrong?"

"Xander…I ….I think the baby's coming," Kamui gasped as she screams in agony.

Taking no chance, Xander lifted her up into his arm and he rushed out of his office and spots Camilla plus couple of maids. "Camilla! Help Kamui! She is going into labor," Xander shouted frantically.

"Calm down brother. Put her in your room," Camilla ordered as she tied her hair up. Xander entered to his room and placed her on his bed. Kamui looked up and grabbed his hand, nearly crushing it. "X.. …I'm scared.."

Grunting in pain, Xander lifted up her hand and lightly kissed it, "My love..it's going to be alright."

Camilla and couple of nurses appeared. Camilla pries Kamui's hand from Xander and pushed him out. "You are going to wait till we are finished."

"Kamui! I'll be right there. I'm not going anywhere!" Xander called out. As soon as Xander is out in the hallway, Camilla closed the door.

 _Kamui….please…stay alive._ Suddenly, he felt a chill in the air and when he turned around, he was face to face with a dragon.

 _ **Your heart desires greater power. I will give you just that! Allow me to awake the dragon with in you.**_

Suddenly, he felt like his heart slammed against his chest with great force and he fell to his knees, screaming.

Then, the door opened and Camilla walked out, noticing Xander to the floor. "Brother! You alright?" Gasping in pain, Xander gets up and looked at Camilla. "Yes…I'm fine.." he responded.

"Anyways, the delivery went well. She will like to see you now," said Camilla.

Xander walked in to the room and the moment the nurse spot him walking in, they left the room, allowing them to have a moment to themselves.

"Xander…it's a boy…"said Kamui as shemoved the blanket to reveal his face.

"Kamui…he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "He's…beautiful."

"I was thinking we can name him…Siegbert…for victory and bright," said Kamui.

"Siegbert…I love that," He gently grabbed the baby and cradle him in his arms. "Welcome to the world my little Siegbert."

Suddenly, a sharp pain shoots across his hand. He looks at his hand and noticed it changed to dragon claws. He gasped in fear and tries to shake it off plus holding the baby at the same time.

"Xander? You okay?" Kamui asked in concern.

He gives the baby back to Kamui and smiled. "Yes…I'm fine….get some rest dear." Nodding in response, she placed the baby to a baby basket and felled asleep. Xander kissed her forehead and heads out. He looked at his right hand and noticed it's still there.

 _No….._

 _ **Hahahaha. You cannot change your fate Xander. Your fate is sealed!**_


	5. More Power

_What? Where am i?_

Xander woke up and noticed that he is outside from the kingdom of Nohr. Confused on why he got here, he gets up and stretched. Suddenly, the smell of smoke override his sense and he looked out in the distance. To his horror he noticed that the kingdom is on fire. Panicked of the endangerment of not only for his siblings but to Kamui herself, he hops onto his horse and galloped ahead. As he entered through the village, he noticed the amount of dead bodies spread across the land, fire engulfing each and every building and the road soaked in blood. Forcing himself not to throw up, he kept ahead. Once he reached to the kingdom, his dismounted and barged through the castle gates. To his horror, he spots Camilla walking limped towards him. "CAMILLA!" Xander shouted as he rushed towards her, helping her on her feet.

"Br..brother…how could you?" Camilla asked weakly as she groans in pain.

"Don't speak. I'll get someone to heal you," Xander looked around frantically shouting with every breath he could muster, "JAKOB! ELISE! FELICIA!"

"Don't…they are all dead…"Camilla answered.

"D…Dead?" Xander just couldn't believe what he had just heard. How..how did they die?

"Why…you do this? Is strength alone the only thing you cared about that you cast away…whats…important to you….your family….your…wife," But then she started to shudder and fallen limp.

"Camilla? Camilla? CAMILLA?!" Xander shouted, hoping to hear a response from his dying sister but no avail. He gently placed her on the ground and then noticed a blue arrow landing right next to him.

"You Nohrian scum! Have you done enough damage?!" Takumi asked in rage.

"Wh…what?" Xander turned and spot Takumi along with Sakura, Hinoka, and Ryoma. "I…I.."

Ryoma grabbed his katana and the katana glows a furiously lightning streaks. "I hope you BURN IN HELL!" Suddenly, the Hoshidians disappeared and a menacing laughter echo throughout the air.

"HAHAHAHA! I NOW RULE HOSHIDO AND NOHR!"

Xander turned around yet again and spotted no other than King Garon. "Father?"

"Heh, think you can hide your secret away from me huh boy?" King Garon tossed an unknown body towards to Xander. Xander flipped the body around and only to discovered the beautiful face of no other than Kamui. He felt like a dark sword just torn his heart to asunder and he was devastated. Then, the moment of sadness was interrupted by a small cry. _No_

"Heh heh, even you got children. No weaklings shall flourish in my kingdom," said Garon as he readies his axe.

"NOOO!"

-v-

Xander gasped and jolt out of his bed. By the gods, that was a horrible nightmare. He turned to his side and spots Kamui sleeping so peacefully. He takes her in his arms and holds her gently. Gods, the only thing that will distraught him for the rest of his life is being separated from his loving wife. Then, he heard a small sneeze and spots little Siegbert sleeping. He chuckled at the sight and went back to sleep.

 _Thank goodness they are here and well. I swear to you both. I will protect only you but everyone. Even with my life at the balance._

Kamui stirred and noticed that she is in his arms. "Honey? Are you alright?"

"I…I just wanted to thank you for giving me a wonderful life," Xander whispered as he lightly kissed her on the head.

"Gods, you are sweating. Had a bad nightmare?" Kamui asked in concern.

As much as he wants to answer that question, he rather keep it a secret. Telling her what he had dreamt gods, he couldn't imagine her reaction. Looking at him in disbelief or worse…leaving him and taking their child.

"No….it's fine." Xander lied as he hugged her tighter.

-v-

"RAISE AND SHINE!" That made Ryoma jolt out frantic. "Gods, what was that about?!" Ryoma quickly got dressed and burst out of the tent, only to find Corrin and Azura setting up breakfast. Corrin looked at Ryoma and smiled, "Morning….was I that loud?" Suddenly, Corrin noticed that he was in a head lock. "You better have a good reason why you woke us up like that," Rinkah threatened.

"I..I…me and Azura just wanted to give you guys breakfast now please let me go?" Corrin begged, hoping not to get his neck broken. Rinkah chuckled and let him go.

"Ryoma, I am sorry for your loss of your sister," said Azura, "But we will get her back. Kamui doesn't want you to give up and you shouldn't either."

"Heh…thank you Azura," Ryoma replied.

"I"ll go wake the others," said Corrin as he heads for the other tents.

Ryoma sat down and grabbed himself some breakfast. _Kamui…just hang in there. We are coming for you._

Out in the distance, Iago peeked through the trees and chuckled. He opened his tome and a small green misty flame appeared. "Poison the drink. Make one of them suffer in agony." The flame left his presence and head towards the camp. It then flew inside one of the drinking cups.

Iago watches as the others emerged from their camp and sat down to have breakfast as well. "Soon princey boy, you'll become weak and I will send a 'surprise party' for the rest. A horde of Faceless and Golems."

"Thank you for the food," Takumi said as he chewed on an apple.

"No problem," Corrin replied as he grab a tart and ate it.

"Uh…Corrin.."Azura responded, "That's…"

But it was too late. Corrin eyes went wide and his pupil dilated. He started jerking and displayed a huge grin. Then, he jumped onto the table and in his dragon form, started squirming crazy. "SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

"By the gods, not again," Hinoka sighed as she grabbed her plate from the table.

"Corrin! You got to calm down," Azura pleaded but Corrin sprang from the table and went ballistic. Then, he started running away from the camp. "Oh no…I'll go get him."

"I'll help as well," Rinkah responded as she goes with Azura.

"I never knew Corrin goes crazy with sugar," said Sakura as she grabs her drink, but little did she know it was poisoned.

"Heh heh. Maybe we got to learn more about Corrin," Ryoma laughed. Moments later, Rinkah and Azura returned along with a dazed Corrin.

"Ugh…my head…"Corrin said as he shook his head.

"My apologies. He goes crazy when he eats anything sweet," said Azura.

"Luckily, I didn't get to pop him on the head before he calmed down," Rinkah added as she cracks her knuckles which made Corrin flinch.

"Heh heh. Lets keep going. We got a lot more miles ahead of us," said Ryoma.

-v-

"Mama! Papa! Look what I found,"

Siegbert runs up to them holding a small blue bird. "I think Blue is hurt."

"Blue?" Xander asked in curiosity.

"I named him" Siegbert beamed.

Kamui giggled and grabbed the bird, "Don't worry. Leo will take good care of it so you can keep it as your very first pet."

"What? Why me?" Leo asked.

"Because you are good with animals. I thought maybe you can help the little fellow," Kamui answered.

"I…I" By the time he looked at Siegbert, he noticed his pleading eyes. Sighing in response, he grabbed the bird. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you uncle Leo," Siegbert said as he hugged Leo's leg, which made him smile in response. While Leo and Siegbert head back to the castle, Kamui sighed and leaned against her husband's chest. "Gods, it's been ages since I was relaxed"

"Really? Don't you feel relaxed when you was at Hoshido," Xander asked as he pulled her in closer.

"Yeah but with you its different. I feel like I was at peace with you around. Yeah, it was relaxing at Hoshido but with you, its much more and..I was wondering…"

"Hmmm?"

"Maybe…we should have another child,"Kamui added.

"Uh….uhhh…"Xander nearly choked and cleared his throat. "Little too much in asking for another child?"

"Come on baby. One more child wouldn't hurt and besides….I wanted to feel complete with a full family. Yes I appreciate my brother and sisters but…I just want to fill this void inside me," Kamui said as she touched her chest to where her heart is.

Xander turned her around and looked into her eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She leaned forward and kissed him fully on the lips. Pulling away reluctantly she smiled in response, "More than anything in the world." Suddenly, Xander got up while lifting Kamui up in bridal style.

"Well then…shall we begin..in my bedroom?"

-v-

"Once we make it down the mountains, we will be only a few days away to the kingdom of Nohr," said Corrin.

"Looks a little deep," Kaden responded as he looked down.

"If we take it slowly, we'll be fine," said Ryoma. And with that, the group started climbing down the mountain. Suddenly, Ryoma begin to hear someone groaning and vomiting.

"SAKURA!" Hinoka shouted as she rushed towards her little sister's side.

"Sakura?!" Takumi shouted as he rushed to his side as well. Just before Ryoma can react, he noticed a large figure ready to slam them to the ground. "LOOK OUT!" Ryoma grabbed his katana and killed the monster.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You are quick to your little feets aren't you?!"

Ryoma looked up and spots a dark sorcerer levitating in the air. "Who are you?!"

"HAHAHA. I am the advisor of King Garon, Iago. Isn't this precious? Your little 'brigade' want to rescue your poor little sister but….You will never get her." He glared at Ryoma and then looked at Sakura who is wheezing in pain. "Heh. I was aiming to poison you princey boy but this is waaay better." He snaps his finger and countless faceless and golems appeared. "Since your healer is down, more Hoshidian blood will spill and King Garon will claim the Hoshido kingdom! Now….do me a favor and die quickly!" Iago laughed as he disappeared.

"I hate to admit it but he is right brother. Without Sakura, more will die," Hinoka added.

Cursing to himself, he gripped onto his katana tightly. "I've came this far in rescuing my sister. I WILL NOT GIVE UP HOPE!" And with that, he charged right towards the Faceless.

-v-

Xander looked down in his arms and noticed Kamui has fallen asleep. He didn't knew Kamui wanted another child and to be honest, he wanted another child as well. He made sure that their magical moment will be the best moment she ever had and by the looks on her face, she was content. Suddenly, he felt his head was pounding and he started groaning in pain.

 _ **Human! Your father noticed you have a child and is planning to kill him. If you want to 'protect' your family..Then I think you know what you need to do.**_

"Father…wants to kill my family.? No…I don't believe it"

 _ **Heh, see for yourself**_

Suddenly, he felt his surroundings shattered and he spots King Garon and Iago talking to each other.

"Your majesty, It seems that our little prince is keeping a secret from us," said Iago.

"What secret?"

"As you can see, Xander has captured Kamui and brought her here," said Iago.

"And your point is?" Garon asked in doubt.

"Well…maybe this will ring a bell." He tossed a small blue socks in front of him and Garon looked at them. He chuckled and then started laughing.

"HAHAHA! So the boy and the girl got a child. I will not have any weak human being to spawn in my kingdom. Have the guards kill the child."

That made Iago grin, "I thought you'll never say that my lord. I will seek that the task will be complete."

Seeing that plot against him made him furious, "What…how dare they!"

 _ **Show your father that you will do whatever it takes to save your 'family' Kill him!**_

Xander opened his eyes and noticed he is back in his room. Enraged from the certain vision, he gets up and put on his clothes. He kissed Kamui on the forehead and heads out the room while holding the Siegfried. He walked towards to the grand bedroom and spots his father sleeping. He walked up to him while raising his sword in the air. "You…dare to kill my family…kill my child..kill Kamui…I hope you burn in hell!" And with that, he plunged his sword through his father's chest which made Garon flinched and opened his eyes. He coughed up blood and turned to the side, noticing Xander. "Wh…what? And with that, he fallen limp. Xander pulled out his sword and then laughed uncontrollably.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM NOT WEAK! I HAVE BESTED MY FATHER!" Suddenly, he eyes turned crimson red, "Now…I shall take my father's throne."


	6. Death

"Corrin! On your left!" Ryoma shouted as he slashed away a Faceless.

Corrin in his dragon form turned around and slashed the Faceless with his claws. Azura continues to sing which gives the others strength.

"Gods, there is no end to them," said Hinoka.

"At first I love to bash enemies on the head but this is getting ridiculous," Rinkah added.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and giant hands appeared. A human face appeared from the ground which then a giant earth monster appeared. Takumi placed an arrow on his bow and shot a couple of fires but the golem blocked the attack and grabbed Takumi. Takumi started to struggle from its grip but the golem tightens its grip.

"TAKUMI!" Ryoma shouted as he lunged after the golem but more golems appeared and spew out their earth attacks. Ryoma stopped and parried all the incoming attacks. "Hinoka, rescue Takumi!" Nodding her head in response, she nudged her Pegasus in the air and the golems tried to shoot her down but Kaden appeared and bit down one of the golem's hand. Ryoma lifted up his katana and multiple lightning strikes appeared and struck down each and every one. Hinoka jumped from her Pegasus and with her spear, delivered a devastating attack which killed the golem and rescuing Takumi.

"Tsch, you people are starting to get on my nerves. Perhaps I should change the 'rules' around," said Iago. He grabbed his tome and casts a dark magic. More Faceless and golems appeared but more darker and sinister.

Glaring at the Faceless and Golems, Ryoma lunged forward and using his katana, he attempts to slash away one of them but realizes that his weapon shattered. "What..?"

"HAHAHAHA! Your puny 'Hoshidian' light cannot destroy Nohrians darkness! Why not just place your weapons down and DIE!"

Suddenly, one of the monsters started to flinch and shattered into dust. Then, a crimson werewolf-golem appeared and ripped apart all of the monsters. Iago glared at the wolfskin and left the area. The wolfskin revert back to its normal form. Just before Ryoma can respond, Saizo and Kagero grabbed the stranger by its arms. "Why are you here?!" Saizo demanded as he gripped onto its arms.

"Geez. I'll tell you everything, just let me go already!" Keaton replied. Saizo and Kagero looked at Ryoma in waiting for his orders and Ryoma nodded his head. They let him go and Keaton glared at him.

"Why you saved us? Why are you here?" Ryoma asked. Just before Keaton can respond, Corrin appeared in his dragon form and tackled him to the ground.

"You better start talking you dirty wolf monster killer!" Corrin threatened.

"The way you are trying to kill me, you won't hear anything from me if I am dead," Keaton responded.

"….Touche…" Corrin replied as he let him go yet again.

Keaton noticed Sakura looking pale and he walked up to her, pulling out a vial. He lifted up her head and poured some crimson liquid in her mouth. Suddenly, she started to gain her colors again and she started breathing. "What did you gave her you Nohrian scum?!" Takumi asked as he readies his arrow.

"It's part of the medicine my tribe made. Best for healing," said Keaton.

"Enough of changing the subject. One, thank you for rescuing my sister and two, why are you here?" Ryoma asked yet again.

"I was looking for you guys. The kingdom of Nohr is getting darker than before," Keaton replied.

-v-

Xander walked in his room and spots Kamui laying on the bed, cradling their second child in her arms while feeding him milk. "How is little Kanna Kamui?"

"He's a hungry little fellow is he?" Kamui asked as she giggles.

"Mama? Papa?"

Kamui and Xander looked by the door and noticed Siegbert peeking from the hallway. "Son, come see your little brother," Xander said. Siegbert nervously walked in the room and towards the bed.

"That's…my little brother?" Siegbert asked as he touched Kanna's head.

"Of course little Siegbert," Kamui answered as she touched Siegbert's cheek. "You are going to be a big brother."

"Mama, don't do that," Siegbert squirmed which made Xander chuckle. Xander gets up and leaned forward to kiss Kamui on the cheek.

"Get some rest my dear. Siegbert will be with you as well," said Xander.

"Where are you going?" Kamui asked.

"Just found out I need to finish some paper work. It won't take me long," Xander replied.

"When you are finished, can we play?" Siegbert asked.

"Haha. Of course son," Xander replied as he smiled. While Xander left the room, he spots Camilla walking towards him. "The delivery went well?"

"Of course. Kamui is resting," said Xander.

Camilla placed her hand onto his shoulder and smiled, "I bet you must be the most proud father around."

"Don't..touch me.."

"Come again?"

"I SAID DON"T TOUCH ME!" Xander swats her hand away from his shoulder and grabbed her neck. He lifted her up and slammed her on the floor.

"X..XANDER?!" Camilla shouted as she desperately tries to catch her breath. Suddenly, Xander gasped and opened his eyes. He looked at Camilla and backed away. "Camilla…I…I..I'm so sorry."

"Xander…what the hell is wrong with you?!" Camilla asked as she catches her breath.

"I…I got to go.." Xander turns around and heads out.

Camilla gets up and rubbed her neck. _Brother…what is happening to you? This is not you._

-v-

"The reason why I found you guys because I need your help,"

"Why you need our help?" Hinoka asked.

"Well…here is a news flash. As you can see, King Garon is dead," Keaton said.

"Garon is dead?!" Takumi exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah…and now Xander has taken the throne. We thought with his kind heart, he will rule Nohr with peace but….I thought wrong…Something dark and sinister has taken hold of Xander and ever since then, people in the village are suffering, deaths increased, and not only that, but Camilla, Leo, and Elise are feeling separated from their brother," said Keaton.

"How is Kamui? Is she alright?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes..Kamui is fine. As a matter of fact, she also has," But Corrin cleared his throat loud to override Keaton's voice.

"As Keaton explained the situation of Nohr, I say we help them," said Corrin.

"Please tell me you are joking Corrin," Kaden added, "Are we going to place our trust in a bag sack of wolf crap?"

"Say it again and I'll make sure you are left with one tail instead of nine," Keaton threatened as he and Kaden started growling.

"Guys please. There is something amiss at the kingdom of Nohr. Something sinister is giving Xander more power," said Azura.

"If we are not too late, Azura can use her songs to rid the evil from Xander," said Corrin.

"But what if it doesn't work like when she tried to do it to King Garon?" Keaton asked.

"if it doesn't work, then…the only option is to kill him,"

-v-

"Your majesty. May I have a word. As you can see, along with the mighty Anankos, I tried to get rid of the Hoshidians but one of our people's has saved them behind your back, I say we should capture the perpetrator and give him mercy," said Iago.

"King Garon is dead."

"What? Who are you then?!"

Just as he asked that question, the figure gets up from the throne chair and walked forward. "No! It can't be!"

"Hahaha, of course. It is I. King Xander of Nohr," Xander replied.

"What happened to the king? Who killed him?!" Iago asked.

"Let's just say that…the king's death was sublime," he responded as he chuckled darkly.

"You..you killed the king?! Are you a fool?! Do you know what will happen to you if the people found out you killed him?!" Iago asked as he grabbed his tome.

"It wouldn't matter anyways. I already blinded the people and they believe he died from natural cause. Just like this foolish warrior here." Xander tossed a human head towards Iago and Iago noticed a familiar face.

"You even killed Hans?!"

"That's right. He was just a nuisance to me. Now…there is one more thing I need to do so I can be satisfied," said Xander as he pulled his Siegfried and walked towards to Iago. Iago noticed that the Siegfried appearance looks more draconic than a royal sword. He nervously pulled out his tome and begin to cast his magic.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He casts his magic but a dragon wing appeared from Xander's back and blocked the attack. Xander's Siegfried begins to glow and extend. The end of the sword transformed to a dragon head and the dragon bit onto the tome. He pulled the tome along with his left hand. Iago shrieked in pain and kneel to the ground. He never felt this afraid in his life and now here comes the most horrifying terror that is walking towards him.

"No weaklings shall flourish in my kingdom. With your blood decorating my throne can be glorious. Now…die!" The only thing that flashes in Iago's eyes was the dark aura of Xander's sword and red streaks of blood splatter on the floor of the throne room.


	7. This is it

This is it. They have made it to Nohr. Ryoma and Corrin stepped forward and pushed the gate open, revealing the land of Nohr. Suddenly, Corrin started shaking and shivered in fear. "By the gods. The darkness is more intense than I can imagine."

"Xander's darkness is too great." Azura clasped her hand together in a prayer and started to cry. "Maybe…it's too late to save him."

Ryoma walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "A certain someone once told me when I felt like I can't save anyone that there are times we can't change fate and there are times we can change the outcome. I believe in you. We all believe in you and one day, you will save him." _And I can finally tell Kamui how much I loved her._

Suddenly, a hooded figure appeared and run towards them. Saizo and Kagero went in front of Ryoma, pulling out their weapons but the hooded stranger tripped and felled. Just as Ryoma reacted, he noticed a sound of sadness. "Are you okay?"

The stranger looked up and Sakura gasped in shock, "E..Elise?!"

"Please…please help us," Elise begged as she started to tear up more.

"Keaton told us. We are here to help," said Corrin.

"Big Brother was never like this before. Not ever. He attacked Camilla. He was ruthless against Leo during training and he yelled at me. I…I couldn't even recognize him anymore. Something is wrong. Please..you got to help us," Elise begged.

"You see Corrin? This is why the Nohrians aren't trustworthy and scums," Takumi added.

"Ugh Takumi not again," Hinoka groaned.

"Brother, enough! Yes, you still hold a grudge against them after they killed our mother but we don't cast away anyone that needs our help," said Ryoma. He then turned to Elise and smiled, "Can you please take us to your castle?"

-v-

"Momma?"

Kamui turned around and spotted Kanna looking at her with his dragon stuff animal in his hands. "Yes son?"

"When father coming back? He said he's busy every day. Is he okay?" Kanna asked as he sniffled.

"Oh Kanna. Your father has an important role as king. He'll come back. You'll see," But in reality, she is fooling herself. Even she knows something is wrong with Xander and she doesn't want Kanna or Siegbert to find out otherwise it will devastate them more.

"Are you sure?" Kanna asked.

"Positive," Kamui responded. Kanna hold out his arms while Kamui brought him in for a motherly embrace. She knows something is amiss with Xander and she will do whatever it takes to protect her children.

-v-

"Wait here. I'll get some help," Elise ordered as she leaves the group that are hiding behind the secret area of the castle.

"Brother? Are you sure we should trust her?" Hinoka asked.

"She looks desperate. I can tell by the looks on her eyes. If it also takes to rescue Kamui then we must help her," said Ryoma.

Suddenly, they noticed Elise returned but with more people behind her. Takmui, Rinkah, Hinoka, and Kaden pulled out their weapons but Ryoma stopped them.

"I have brought my retainers, Effie and Arthur. Here are Camilla's retainers, Selena and Beruka while Leo's retainers are Niles and Odin. And lastly, here is Kaze," said Elise as she introduce to each and every other person in her group.

Ryoma walked forward and bowed. "It is nice to meet you all."

"We have also seen the evil from Xander," said Effie.

"We tried to ask Pieri and Laslow to join us but they couldn't," said Arthur.

"They are still loyal to Xander. They are afraid if they leave his side, then he'll have their heads," Selena added.

"We will do whatever it takes to not only save the kingdom but to save Xander as well," said Beruka.

Corrin walked forward and pulled out a map from his bag. He opened it and laid it on the ground. "This is the layout of the castle. The last time I lived in Nohr, every side around the castle is heavily guarded. We can attack them by air since the soldiers are mostly Cavaliers."

"But what if they have ranged weapons?" Hinoka asked.

"That is when Niles and Takumi will join with you and Beruka and attack from above. Odin and Selena will attack the right side of the castle to where the wolfskins are located. Effie and Arthur will attack the back while the rest of us will attack the front. As the battle commence, Kaze will sneak in and take Kamui. Once he captures Kamui, he'll send a signal and that is where we will retreat. Remember, you must distract Xander so Kaze can get in with no problem," said Corrin.

"But..big brother gotten stronger. He'll probably know we are here now," Elise doubted.

"Azura is going to use her powers to tune out of his surroundings. She'll probably try to free the darkness from him," Corrin added.

"Okay…does anyone disagree with the plans?" Ryoma asked. But he only received silence but a nod in agreement from each of the party members. "Good. Let's go."

-v-

"Your majesty. Are you sure those many guards are necessary?" One of his advisors asked.

"You dare question me? I don't want any weaklings trying to step foot in the kingdom. They will know that they are nothing but dust desperate to be blown away," Xander responded.

Flinching in response, the advisor bowed down and left the room. Outside of the throne room are two children peeking and they started to shake.

"Sons…what are you doing?"

Both of them jumped and turned, only to find Kamui walking up to them.

"Mother…is…father okay?" Siegbert asked.

"He is probably upset with the bandits coming in again. Let me go talk to him,". Kamui opened the throne room and entered. Xander looked up and gasped. He opened his eyes and smiled upon Kamui's arrival.

"Kamui…my sweet Kamui.." Kamui walked upon his throne chair and sat on his lap. He pulled her in closer to his chest and rests his chin on top of her head, humming in delight.

"Are..are you alright love?" Kamui asked in concern.

"Of course my dear. Why wouldn't I be?" Xander asked in confusion.

"It's because…we all feel separated. Separated by you," Kamui answered.

That was a mind blown to him. Him? Separated from his own family? Preposterous. "Kamui..why would you think like that?"

"Well…you see.." Suddenly, the doors bursts open and a wounded soldier appeared. "King Xander! It's the Hoshidian. They are attacking!"

"What?!" Xander put her back on her feet and leaned forward and gave her the most passionate kiss. He pulled away and whispered, "Kamui..you must take the children and hide. I will protect you no matter what."

Nodding in response, Kamui ran from the throne and grabbed her children. She ran towards to a secret room and hid, along with her children. Suddenly, she begins to hear yelling and screaming. Plus, she noticed that her sons are shaking. She leaned forward and kiss on top of their heads. "Don't worry children. Xander is going to protect us." Kamui gets up and grabs her cape.

"Mother? Where are you going? Siegbert asked.

"I am going to help your father. You protect your little brother Siegbert," Kamui ordered as she grabs her sword.

"Momma! Don't leave! Momma!" Kanna cried out but Kamui smiled and closed the door behind her, holding back the tears as she continues to hear her son crying. Just before she can go outside, she felt a prescence behind but a hand with a cloth covered her mouth and she started to feel dizzy.

-v-

 _Gods Kaze! Hurry up!_

Suddenly, Ryoma felt a dark pulse wave coming towards him and he dodged it. He looked up and glared upon the death that is coming towards him with its dark horse. "Xander…"

"You just can't give up can't you?" Xander asked as he chuckled darkly.

"Give her back. I gotten this far and I will not lose her again," Ryoma added as his sword started to glow white.

"Heh. I won't let you go near her…OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Xander nudged his horse forward and charged after Ryoma and clashed his sword with his. They both retaliated and gave each other blow after blow. Suddenly, Ryoma lost his footing and Xander pulled back and slashes him across the chest. Ryoma screamed in agony and felled to the ground. Xander chuckled darkly and lifted up his sword, aiming above Ryoma. "Say goodbye Hoshidian scum. Let your blood soak this Nohrian soil." Ryoma chuckled and gripped onto his weapon. "No…I will not give up hope. I've gotten this far not to die off like that. I have hoped that I will achieve the mission and I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" Suddenly, his katana started to glow the purest white and a golden image appeared. He looked closely and realizes that it formed a dragon. "ENOUGH!" Xander shouted, "NOW DIE!"

Suddenly, Xander started to twitch and he dropped his sword and clutched his head, screaming. Ryoma turned to the side and spots Azura singing. Then, a loud bang echoed throughout the wind and Corrin plus the others started running. "RYOMA! LETS GO!" Ryoma gets up and grabbed Azura. He then past Xander and ran away.

Xander gasped and looked around, noticing some dead soldiers. _Kamui!_ He ran back into the castle and towards the secret area. What he have found shocked him most of all. Inside the secret room is…nothing but a dragon stuff toy.

"heh..heh heh…hahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He then signals his advisors. "Form an army. We are invading Hoshido and find that pesky little girl Elise..I…want..her…dead.."


	8. Upcoming Battle

Kamui stirred herself from her slumber and opened her eyes. She realizes around her surroundings were her old toys she use to play with ever since she was little. Suddenly, something pounced on top of her and started licking her face.

"Hey hey. Stop it. That tickles!...Wait" Kamui took the thing off her face and realizes it was a dog. Then, it clicked her. She realizes that she is in Hoshido.. _Wait…I am in Hoshido…No..no no no.._

She gets up from her bed and ran down the hallway. There, at the dining hall, she saw Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura eating while laughing. Sakura turned towards Kamui and smiled. "Sister!"

Ryoma turned as well and smiled. "I am happy you are here. Come have breakfast with us." Kamui said nothing and walked towards the table. Just as Ryoma was about to get settled, seeing his sister back, he then felt a huge blow across his face and he tumbled to the ground. Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura gasped while Rinkah at the kitchen began to laugh hysterically. "Ah," Ryoma responded as he rubbed his cheek, " I assumed you did the exact same thing when Xander kidnapped you." But then Kamui hugged him tight. "Umm…Kamui?"

"Thank the gods you are okay!" Kamui cried. She then look at Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura. "I am happy you all okay as well."

"Heh. We couldn't just let you stay in Nohr forever," said Takumi.

"That is why we came all of this way to rescue you. With a help of Corrin and Azura," said Hinoka.

Upon mentioning their names, Corrin and Azura walked forward. "Sister, I am happy you are alright," Corrin added as he hugged her as well.

"Wait.." Kamui gently pushed him out of the way, "Do I know you?"

"Kamui…I am your brother.." Corrin responded but Kamui only gave him a confused look. Suddenly, they noticed an ear-splitting roar and they rushed outside only to find a giant purple dragon struggling against the chains while covering its wings over something.

"What is going here?" Ryoma asked.

"Milord, it's seems a dragon entered to the kingdom and we tried to tie it up but it can pull up a fight," one of his samurais answered as more ninjas cast more ropes. The dragon roared yet again and tried to swipe them with its claws but failed as one of the ropes tied its paws and pinned it to the ground. Suddenly, Kamui started to shiver and ran towards the dragon.

"KAMUI! GET BACK!" Hinoka shouted.

"Everyone. Stop!" The ninjas and samurais stopped and the dragon stared at her. Kamui reached out her hand and pet the dragon. The dragon purred in response and licked her face. "Can you revert back to normal kind stranger?"

"Are you crazy?!" Hinoka asked, "What if the dragon just wants to eat us all?"

"It won't. I sense kindness from this dragon." Suddenly, a purple light aura enveloped the dragon and the dragon started to shrink. Moments later, the light dissipated, revealing someone she never expected to see. "C..C..Camilla?!"

"Heh, surprise to see me my dear?" Camilla smirked.

"Wh…Wh..What?...How?"

"I will explain later. But first..there is something that would be happy to see you as well," Suddenly, two more people appeared from behind Camilla and hugged Kamui tight.

"Mother!" Both Siegbert and Kanna shouted.

"S..S…sons?!" But then silence filled the air.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Camilla asked in curiosity. She turned to the Hoshidians who are looking back in shock while Corrin placed his hand onto his forehead, shaking his head in disappointment. "….Oh"

Kamui turned around and noticed Hinoka, Sakura, Takumi, and Ryoma looking back at her. Hinoka walked forward and stared at the kids.

"Don't worry little brother, I will protect you," Siegbert said as he pulled out his dragon stone but then Hinoka kneeled down and hugged them.

"It's alright. You are safe with us," said Hinoka. But that didn't move Takumi. He pulled out his weapon and readies an arrow. "They are Nohrians. They are not welcomed here." Then, Camilla walked towards him and lifted up his chin. "Don't worry my dear. It was just me and the kids alone unless…" She leaned forward to his ear and whispered, "You don't trust a beautiful lady like me," That just made Takumi blushed and put away his weapon.

"Ryoma…" Kamui walked towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder but Ryoma pushed her hand to the side and walked away.

"Camilla…why are you here?"Hinoka asked.

"I…I escaped from Nohr," Camilla responded.

"You escaped from Nohr?! Why though?" Corrin asked.

"It's…Xander…he is lost forever," Suddenly, Camilla grunted in pain as she clutched her side which reveals blood.

"Come inside, Sakura will heal you,"said Kamui as she helps Camilla enter to the kingdom.

While they entered inside, Kamui placed Camilla unto a pile of pillows while Sakura begins to heal her wounds.

"We didn't realize you were gone until Xander went to the secret room. He noticed that you weren't there and that is when he started to go insane. He already ordered more soldiers so he can invade Hoshido," said Camilla.

"Invade Hoshido? Why he wants to do that?" Kamui asked.

"He is coming for you. The moment I saw his face, it looked like something evil has taken over his body. His skin was like our father. Gray and malevolent. He was like a different person. Plus..he planned on finding Elise and killing her on the spot,"

"No…"

"Is Xander mad?!" Takumi asked in shock.

"I'm afraid so. I feared not only for my siblings' lives but also to your children Kamui. Luckily, I was able to find Siegbert and Kanna. I consult with Leo and Elise and told them what happened. Elise was frantic for her life while Leo looked at me in disbelief. I told him that Xander is not himself. Not anymore. I told Leo to take Elise with him plus the other retainers and find more people to help the Hoshidians while I escape with the kids. Leo and Elise plus the others left right away while I took them to the stables so I can get my wyvern but…Xander was there."

 _-v-_

 _(Previously)_

"Well well. Where do you think you are going sister?"

"Xander…You cannot stop me. You are not well. You must stop this," Camilla responded.

"Hahahaha. Or else what? You are going to leave…just as what Kamui did to me?!" Xander slammed his Siegfried to the ground which causes the ground to shake and the wyvern to go amok. Siegbert and Kanna hid behind Camilla and grabbed her hand tightly.

"XANDER! ARE YOU MAD?! IS STRENGTH SO IMPORTANT TO YOU THAT YOU CAST AWAY WHAT IS AROUND YOU?!" Camilla shouted in sadness.

"What? Family? Friends? Hope? Love? I lost everything. I cannot obtain this with those kinds of useless stuff. I have power. Power you couldn't ever imagine." Suddenly, Xander rushed towards her with his sword at hand while Camilla pushed the kids out of the way and blocked his attack. Kanna started crying while Siegbert hold onto his brother.

"Xander..I know you are in there..please..this is not you…" Camilla begged.

Suddenly Xander gasped and dropped his weapon while grasping his head, screaming. Then, he started chuckling and reached to his side. To her surprise, she noticed he pulled out a dragon stone. "Xander…is gone…He is nowhere to be found and HE WILL NEVER RETURN!" He then breaks the stone and fire appeared and enveloped around him. Camilla quickly grabbed the children and placed them on her wyvern. She hopped on to her mount and nudges her forward. Her wyvern roared and begins lifting off the ground. Suddenly, a pillar of fire appeared and aimed for the wyvern but the wyvern dodged to the side. Then, a large claw appeared and slashed on its side.

"NO BELLA! STAY WITH ME!" But it was no progress. Her wyvern plummets to the ground and fallen limp. Camilla gets up and pulled out her Brave Axe. "Hide behind the dragon kids." Just as Siegbert and Kanna hid behind the dragon, suddenly, Camilla was knocked across the field. Just as she was about to get up, then, a giant dragon claw appeared and pinned her to the ground. She looked up and was face to face with a dragon.

"Now..you stay here in defeat while I kill those puny weaklings!" Xander looked at the direction to where the kids are hiding and ready to breathe his fire.

"NO!" Suddenly, purple light enveloped around Camilla and Xander backed away. Then, he was knocked down to the ground and he looked up, realizing Camilla is gone along with Siegbert and Kanna. Enraged, he begins to roar and breathe out his fire.

 _This wind…it feels nice…wait…Did I transform to a dragon?!"_ "Aunty Camilla, You are a dragon!" Kanna exclaimed in happiness.

 _Yes…yes I did! Hang on tight little ones..We are heading to Hoshido._

-v-

"And that is why I came here," Camilla finished as she drinks her tea.

"Xander…." Kamui said as she eyed on her engagement ring.

"I am so sorry sister. If I would've noticed this sooner instead of casting it to the side, He would've still been here," said Camilla. She looks towards the direction where Ryoma is leaving. "Huh..It looks like someone else is a little jealous. Mind talking to him?"

Without a word in return, Kamui heads to where Ryoma is at.

-v-

"Ryoma?"

Ryoma turned around and noticed Kamui walking up to him. "Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I am so sorry." But Ryoma grabbed his weapon and slammed it to the ground. He looked at her with anger and sadness. "WHY?! Why you love Xander? Why? You even got children…Don't you ever care for us?"

"Ryoma….I didn't expect for this to go that far and I didn't mean to hurt you so much," Kamui answered.

But that just made Ryoma angrier. "You honestly don't care about Hoshido. You still got the Nohrian loyalty within you. You don't care about who you hurt or who you leave. You don't care about anything at all!"

"That is not true! Am I here am i? If I didn't care then I would've been outside heading back to Nohr!. Gods! Sometimes I think you are just too prideful and selfish! You didn't even notice who you attacked when you fought against Xander!" Kamui retorted back.

"Don't you dare…"

"You allowed anger to take over that it blinded you on what is really important to you!" Kamui added.

"That is not true. I do have someone important to me. Y-!"

But Kamui didn't allow Ryoma to finish, "Then what is it? What is it that is so important to you?"

"I…"

"Say it! Just say it and be done with it!" Kamui shouted.

"YOU ARE IMPORTANT TO ME. I LOVE YOU KAMUI!" Ryoma shouted in response.

Kamui gasped from his answer. She couldn't believe the words that just spewed out of his mouth. "Ryoma.."

"Yes Kamui. I love you. Not as a sister but as a woman. I wished I could've told you how much feelings I have for you before then. I wished I would've been with you outside. Gods..I wished I could've been by your side,"Ryoma said as he started to shake. Kamui walked up to him and hold him tight.

"Oh Ryoma…" Ryoma then reached for his pocket and pulled out a small bag. He pulled out a small ring and gives it to Kamui.

"This…this was the ring I wanted to give to you as a proposal." Kamui gasped and grabbed the ring while placing on her finger.

"Ryoma…it's so beautiful…" Suddenly, she noticed he lifted up her chin and stared at her eyes. "Just like you," he added as he leaned forward for a kiss.

-v-

"Camilla. Leo and Elise plus the others are here," Hinoka said as she hops onto her Pegasus and went to meet the others. Camilla gets up and heads outside only to find Leo and Elise along with the others.

"Leo, Elise, thank the gods you are here. I am so glad you made it," said Camilla.

"Yeah but I think Xander is on his way," said Leo.

Camilla grabbed Elise's hand and nodded. "Hinoka, can you spare some of your troops and help us?"

"You got it," said Hinoka.

"I..I can't believe brother wants to kill me," Elise added as she begins to tear up.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone to harm you. I am going to hide you along with Siegbert and Kanna." While Camilla and Elise entered to the castle, Kamui spotted Camilla holding Elise. "Elise! Thank the gods you are alright!" Kamui shouted out but Elise only stared at her and turned away.

"Don't worry about Elise. She is still frightened. I am going to hide her along with the kids," said Camilla as she takes the kids along with her.

"Be safe.." Kamui whispered to herself. Suddenly, she felt a cold chill and looked outside, noticing the sky changed to crimson red. Corrin steps outside and pulled out his dragon stone. "He is here."


	9. Yet Again

"Hoshidian scums! Lay down your weapons and surrender to the kingdom of Nohr!" One of the cavaliers shouted.

Ryoma stepped forward and pulled out his weapon. "I only speak to your leader of your army! I will not respond to a low life cavalier!"

Suddenly, the soldiers separated themselves into two large groups, leaving a gap in between. Then, to Kamui's and Corrin's horror, they noticed a beast walked forward but it wasn't any regular beast. It was more horrific. The mount that the captain was riding on was more of a dark dragon. Plus, it was scarier than Camilla's wyvern. "Heh heh heh, still hiding in your puny castle?"

"Enough of this Xander! Why are you here?" Ryoma asked.

"You know what I want," He pulled out his draconic Siegfried and points at Kamui which made Kamui shiver in fear, "I came here to take back what is rightfully mines."

"You don't deserve her!" Takumi shouted as he readies an arrow.

"It is best you keep your tongue in your mouth or I will pull it out" Xander threatens. He then looked back at Ryoma and sneered, "Why not drop your weapons so no one will die today? Just give me back Kamui and I'll leave your kingdom alone."

Just before Ryoma can react, Kamui walked forward. "Kamui?" But Kamui lifted up her hand, signaling him to stay where he is.

"Xander…you are not well…why are you going through this trouble…all because of me? Why are you even doing this?" Kamui asked.

"You are mine. You are mine the moment I brought you back. Once I take you back, I will make sure you are chained up so you will never leave," Xander answered as he licked his lips and chuckled.

"YOU ARE MAD!" Hinoka shouted.

"Mad? I'm mad? Heh. Then ask yourselves. Don't you all…especially you Ryoma…wanted Kamui back just as bad? I'm not stupid. I saw Kaze kidnapped Kamui. Now look who become the mad one," said Xander.

"Enough Xander… I chose to be kidnapped by Kaze," Kamui answered. That sends a huge blow to Xander's heart but in reality, despite of his feelings towards Kamui, he didn't care. "I've finally seen the darkness in your heart. It is not too late. Please…withdraw your troops and return back to Nohr peacefully."

Silence begins to spread around the field. What broken the silence is Xander's dark chuckle which follow to a laugh. "No..I will never listen to you ever again. I will take you back and if it takes to kill not only the Hoshdians but the three 'traitors'" He signals his sword towards to Siegbert and Kanna, "THEN SO BE IT!" The moment he swings his sword down, the soldiers charged forward.

Corrin lifted up his hand and cast a water orb in the air. Hinoka and Subaki appeared from the right side of the castle with her Pegasus and Camilla in her dragon form appeared from the left, breathing out her fire, wiping at least one fourth of the army. Takumi, Setsuna, and Oboro attacked the back army with their range weapons while Hinata and Hana help Ryoma attacks the front lines. Azama and Sakura stood behind so they can be ready to heal the wounded while Azura begin to sing, giving them strength.

Xander just couldn't hold himself for a chuckle. Seeing the Hoshidians plus his cavaliers fighting against each other was just quite enjoyable. He dismounts from his beast and whispered, "Kill."

The dark dragon started to roar and lunged forward, clamping one of the Nohrians in its move and crushing him. Kamui and Corrin froze at the spot. "By the gods, is he mad?! He is killing one of his own! Kamui," He then pulled out his dragon stone, "Let's go."

"Right," She and Corrin grabbed their dragon stone and transform to a dragon. They jumped on the dark dragon and the dragon tried to shake them off but Corrin and Kamui bit down hard.

"KAMUI! LOOK OUT!" Ryoma shouted. Just before Kamui can react, another dragon head appeared and clamped down on her shoulder. She tried to shake it off but not avail. The dragon head then pulled her off.

"Kamui!" Corrin shouted after her but the dark dragon grabbed Corrin by its tail and slammed him to the ground.

-v-

The dragon head finally let her go and she realizes that she is not in the battlefield. Suddenly, she begin to hear footsteps and little did she know that Xander is approaching to her. He knelt down in front of Kamui and lightly touched her cheek. "Finally, we are together again my little princess."

Disgusted, she smacked his hand away from her face which made him chuckle. "Get away from me Xander."

Then, he forcefully grabbed her face and made her stare at his evil, tormenting eyes. "Why are you like this my dear? Don't suffer yourself much more. Come back with me. We can be a family yet again," Xander said as he pulled her closer.

"Family?..." Kamui responded. She felt like she is in a trance but too weak to snap out of it.

He leaned forward to her ear and whispered, "Yes….we can be together..forever.."

Suddenly, a loud explosion interrupted his moment with her. "Tch, what now?!" He turned around and noticed Leo and Elise appeared along with the other retainers. "Heh, no matter. I already got what I came for. " He then touched her forehead and she instantly went limp into his arms.

-v-

 _It's Leo and Elise! They brought help!_ Camilla shouted as she continues to breathe fire.

"EVERYONE! PUSH FORWARD!" Ryoma shouted and the others did just that. One by one, the cavaliers felled to the ground. Suddenly, a loud roar echoed in the air and the remaining Nohrian cavaliers retreated.

"They are retreating!" Corrin shouted. He then clamped onto the dragon's tail and the dragon roared in pain, letting him go. Then, Xander grabbed Corrin by the neck and to Corrin's horror; he noticed Xander's eyes is more crimson black. "Get out of my sight." He then slammed Corrin to the ground and hopped onto his dragon and left. Corrin revert back to normal and touched his head. Luckily, there is no wound. He then noticed Ryoma and the others running up to him and Ryoma helped Corrin up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..I'm fine.." Corrin answered. To his right, he spot Camilla reverting back to normal and ran up to meet Leo and Elise.

"Thank the gods you are alright," said Camilla as she hugs Leo and Elise.

"Sorry for being late. It took us a while to get the retainers," said Leo.

Camilla let them go and asked, "What about Pieri and Laslow?"

"They..they refused to leave. While Leo and I were getting ready to escape, I overheard Xander talking to them. He…he told them if they left his side…he'll…he'll have their heads," Elise answered as she started to cry.

"Wait…where is Kamui?" Sakura asked.

"Kamui is not there?!" Ryoma asked.

Suddenly, Siegbert and Kanna ran in front of them and transformed to their dragon form. "Wait..what are you guys doing?!" Corrin asked in shock.

Siegbert turned around and responded, "Kamui..Kamui is at Nohr!"

"We are coming for you, mama!" Kanna shouted as he left the castle grounds.

"Kamui…everyone! We are heading back to Nohr! Kamui is in trouble!" Ryoma shouted.


	10. Beheaded

Kamui stirred herself awake and opened her eyes. To her horror, she noticed she is back at her bedroom again but this time, not in Hoshido but in Nohr. She prays to Naga that her people in Hoshido are alright and her children were safe and sound. Just as she was about to get out of the bed, something forced her back. She looked behind her and noticed that her hands are chained to the bed. Frantic by the sight, she tries to free herself and even try to gnaw it off but with no avail. Why…why could Xander do such a thing? Is he a mad man? Speaking of the devil, the door to her bedroom opened and Xander walked in.

"Hello little princess"

"Don't little princess me.. _Xander_ …you have taken this way too far. Now I ask you to unhand me from these chains at once," Kamui said as she glared at him with anger.

"Heh heh. No can do my dear. I just wanted to be cautious so you won't… _run away_ from my sight again," Xander replied as he sat next to her on the bed but Kamui moved away from him.

"Xander…why are you doing this? All because of me…..you took drastic measures for what? To capture me? To put me in chains…To attack my siblings…you..you even threatened to kill one of your own! YOU ARE WORST THAN KING GARON HIMSELF!" Suddenly, she felt cold hands on her face and she jerked to meet face to face at his cold, evil eyes.

"Don't you dare compare me to Father. I have bested him! I have gotten a lot stronger than him! I HAVE WON!" Xander exclaimed and he then pulled her face closer to his. "And you…you are mines…forever!" He forcefully pushed her on her back against the bed and he pinned her hands and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips.

-v-

 _We are almost there_ Camilla shouted as the party continues to pursue to the path of Nohr.

"I can't believe Kamui's kidnapped again. Xander has gone too far," Leo said.

"Well if it wasn't for you Nohrian scums, Kamui wouldn't be in this situation," Takumi added.

Leo glared at him while pulling out his tome, "You asking for a fight you Hosidian scum?!"

With that response, Takumi pulled out his bow, "Bring it! I am itching for another fight!"

"Guys, this isn't the time to fight," Elise begged.

"Yes..we don't have time with the quarrelling. Our main goal is to save Kamui and defeat Xander," Ryoma added.

"But…are we going to save Xander?" Elise asked in concern.

"Azura will use her powers to bring out the darkness from him. If fails…then we have no choice but to kill him.." Corrin said.

"I…I see…" Elise replied.

Suddenly, they heard Camilla's roar and they pursue forward. There they spotted her fighting over multiple dragons.

"Come on. We have to help her!" Corrin shouted as he transformed to his dragon form.

-v-

"Milord..it's seems that the people of Hoshido are heading this way. What are your orders?"

"I'll be out in a little bit," Xander responded as he gets up from Kamui's bed. Kamui lay back gasping for air. She never felt this afraid of Xander and she wishes that she will break out of these chains and escape. "It's seems that your friends are relentless. Allow me to deal with those parasites so we'll be together yet again."

"You are mad…" Kamui added. Suddenly, she felt a blow across her face and she felled back, looking at Xander in shock.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut or you will find yourself unable to talk. Now..you sit here and be a good girl," Xander said as he heads for the door. To Kamui's surprise, she noticed a tear cascading down from his eyes. The moment the door closed, Kamui huddle herself and cried silently. _Xander…I know you are in there…please…break away from the darkness._ Suddenly, the door opened yet again and Kamui looked up, hoping that Xander doesn't return but to her surprise she noticed it was Pieri. Pieri walked up to her and with her key, she unhooked the chains from Kamui's hands. "Pieri…what are you.." But Pieri shut her up.

"Be quiet. Laslow is with Xander helping him prepare for battle. He wants me to get you out of here. Now follow me and be quiet or he'll have my head," Pieri said as she helps Kamui up.

-v-

"Phew, that's the last of those dragons," Hinoka said as she wipes her spear. Ryoma turned to Camilla and asked, "Hey…are you alright?"

Suddenly, Camilla reverts back to her human form and collapsed on the ground. "SISTER!" Leo and Elise shouted as they rushed up to her. Elise touched Camilla's forehead and gasped, "She is running a fever!"

Corrin walked up to them and grabbed Camilla's wrist. "Her pulse is weak. She used up majority of her strength when she was in her dragon form. We'll make camp here."

After setting up camp and eating dinner, the rest of the group went to their tents and felled asleep but Ryoma decided to take a stroll. He sat next to a nearby river and sighed. Gods..he never felt this determined to rescue Kamui. He can't wait for the battle to be over with and there will be no more conflict between Hoshido and Nohr. "Kamui…we are going to save you and soon…we will end this conflict between Hoshido and Nohr once and for all." Suddenly, he begins to hear some rustling and he quickly pulled out his weapon. Then, a wounded soldier stumbled forward and felled on his knees. The soldier looked up and sighed in relief, "Thank the gods I found you!"

"L..Laslow?!" Corrin shouted as he rushes up to him while Ryoma put away his weapon. "Why are you here? You look terrible!"

While Sakura rushes out of her tent and started healing his wounds, Laslow added, "I escaped from Nohr..Xander has gone insane."

-v-

"Milord! The Hoshidians are heading this way," one of the Nohrians reported.

Xander closed the door to Kamui's room and chuckled, "So those scums are trying to take Kamui yet again. Very well..I shall play their little games".

While Xander heads to the throne room, he spots Pieri and Laslow. "Guard Kamui's room. Make sure she doesn't escape." Pieri and Laslow nodded in response and head towards Kamui's room.

"Something is not right with milord.." Pieri said.

"What do you mean by that?" Laslow asked in concern.

"You can't be serious Laslow? Ever since Xander became king, many people in Nohr are suffering. Death has increased and he kept having wars against Hoshido," Pieri said.

"Not only that..King Garon was still healthy and would've become king longer. How did he give his throne to Xander earlier unless….." Laslow said but stopped as Pieri gasped into realization.

"L..Laslow…when I was heading for bed I spotted Xander heading towards King Garon's quarters with his Siegfried…"

"You don't mean…"

"Xander killed King Garon! Laslow, we got to get Kamui out of here!" Pieri exclaimed but Laslow shushed her.

"We can't let Xander hear us. Go ahead and take Kamui out of here while I talk with Xander.."Laslow said as he gives Pieri a dagger to pick Kamui's chains.

"No..you have to come with us," Pieri added.

"It's too dangerous. If he found out that we left our post, he'll kill us. I'll make a distraction. You go get Kamui!" Laslow said as he opened the door and pushed her in. Minutes later, the door opened yet again and Pieri plus Kamui got out. "Quickly, head towards the secret chambers. I'll distract Xander!"

"Please..be careful.." Kamui said as she follows Pieri. Laslow then heads towards the throne room and spots Xander sitting on his throne chair. The way he was looking at him like he noticed what happened but didn't want to reveal his true nature.

"Laslow..why are you here?" Xander asked.

"Milord…its those Hoshidians…they sent some ninjas and captured Kamui..We tried to stop them but they were too fast," Laslow lied, hoping that Xander will buy the story but Xander started to sneer.

"Really…that is strange because I don't remember seeing some ninjas in my kingdom," Xander responded.

"They were invisible so that is why we couldn't pursue them," Laslow added.

"I see…seize him" Suddenly, the doors opened and more Nohrian soldiers appeared and grabbed Laslow.

"Milord! Why are you doing this?!" Laslow asked in fear.

"You honestly think I will believe that nonsense story? I know you let Kamui escaped! Even Pieri helped her. An act of disobedience requires punishment." Xander gets up and pulled out a menacing dragonstone. The moment he breaks the dragonstone, his eyes turns crimson black and dark wings appeared behind his back. "Prepare yourself human!"

-v-

"The moment he attacked me I thought I was about to die but Lilith came in and saved me," Laslow said as he grunts in pain while Sakura continues to heal his wounds.

"I can't believe big brother will do such a thing," Elise said.

Ryoma gets up and pulled out his sword. "This has gone long enough! I will put a stop to this madness right now!" And with that, he stormed out of the camp site.

"Ryoma!" Corrin shouted as he and Azura runs after him.

"Ryoma! You cannot be serious! You can't fight Xander alone!" Corrin exclaimed.

"No! I will not just sit by and allow Xander to continue what he is doing! He needs to be stopped now!" Suddenly, he noticed a dark portal appeared and giant dragon hands emerged, grabbing Azura, Corrin, and Ryoma while pulling them in. Seconds later, they landed on the ground and Ryoma gasped. "By the gods! What was that?!"

"You said you are going to stop me you Hoshidian worm?!"

They turned around and spotted Xander at his throne seat but the way he looks, he looked more draconic and more evil. His armor has changed to more of a dragon like feature plus his castle is darker looking. "Xander! We are here to stop you!" Ryoma shouted as he pulled out his sword.

"heh heh. So first…how about a little 'gift' after your long travels?" Xander reached for a platter and lifted up the hood. Corrin and Azura gasped and Ryoma glared at him in rage. "No…" Corrin said as he felled onto his knees. Azura screamed and covered her eyes while Ryoma gripped onto his katana. "That is right..since you was so persistent in taking my Kamui..i decided to spare you the trouble so no one will have her!" He takes her dissembled head and tossed it on the floor while casting his fire magic and burning it. To Corrin's surprise, he noticed a golden light enveloped around Ryoma and his katana displayed a golden dragon picture.

"XANDER! YOU SHALL DIE! I WILL DEFEAT YOU AND I WILL AVENGE KAMUI'S DEATH!" Suddenly, the light went inside of Ryoma and illuminated the entire room. Corrin shielded his eyes and opened them slightly and gasped. He noticed a large golden dragon, like the dragon from the statue in Hoshido. _Brother…you transformed into a dragon!_

"Itching for a fight then? Very well…" Xander pulled out his dragonstone and breaks it, allowing the darkness to enter inside him and he transformed to his dragon form as well. "JUST TRY TO DEFEAT ME HUMAN!"

-v-

 **sorry for the late late chapter. Been through a tough semester plus was sick with that 3 days of 101 fever :S.**

 **btw, kamui is not dead. it's an illusion**


	11. Insanity

"This way Lady Kamui! We must hurry!" Pieri said as she continues to lead Kamui to the exit. Just Kamui continues to follow, she felt a heavy sensation. She stopped and turned around. Pieri turned around and noticed Kamui stopped and looked at nothing. "Kamui! What are you doing? We must hurry before Xander notice!"

"It's Ryoma…he is fighting against Xander. We must go back!" Kamui pleaded.

"Are you crazy?! If Xander finds you here, he'll have not only my head but yours as well!" Pieri said.

"We must help Ryoma and Xander! I don't care if it cost me my life. I must save them!" Kamui answered.

-v-

"Ryoma?! Where are you?" Takumi shouted.

"He can't just disappear like that…big brother..where are you?" Sakura whispered to herself.

"Over here!" Kagero run up to the strange object and picked it up. "This is his ring. This is probably where he disappeared."

Camilla landed on the ground and reverted back to normal. She looks away and clenched her hand into a fist. "This is my fault. If I would've been there for Xander, none of this wouldn't happen…if Kamui just joined Hoshido.."

"Camilla..it's not your fault. We all felt the same way. We should've been there for Kamui and just listen to her requests. Now..we got to keep going and find Ryoma, Corrin, and Azura so we can fight Xander once and for all," Hinoka said as she comforts Camilla. Suddenly, Camilla felt a chill and glared out in the distance. "He is here!"

A horde of dragons and faceless plus golems appeared in a mass. Then, a mysterious barbarian stepped forward and Camilla's eyes widened in shock. "HANS!"

"Well well well. If it isn't the Hoshidian parasites and the traitorous Nohrians," Hans said.

"Why are you here Hans?! We are getting tired of seeing your disgusting face," Hinoka retorted.

"Heh, feisty aren't you? Well to make the story short, I am here to make sure all of your blood soaks into Nohrian soil. By order of King Xander," Hans said as he grins evilly. "Especially yours..little girl" he added as he points his axe towards Elise, which sends shivers through her spine and she hid behind Leo.

"Why is Xander doing this? This is not him!" Camilla said as she pulled out her dragonstone.

"Why you ask? For cleansing of this world. Anyone this against the kingdom of Nohr and the king himself shall be wiped off from this world. If it has to be someone closer to him then so be it! All traitors and enemies shall die by his hands!" Hans answered.

Takumi glared at him and readies his arrow. "Where is Ryoma, Corrin, and Azura?! Matter of fact…WHERE IS KAMUI?!"

"Your 'brother' and others are with Xander as we speak. Don't worry..the moment you get to the castle, you'll see their heads against the wall," Hans said as he laughs. Elise closed her ears and started screaming.

"Please! Stop this! Xander will never do this! He just can't!" Elise shouted as tears cascade down her face.

"All in the name of the king! The more he kills..the more power he obtains! I will do everything in my power to make sure his ambitions shall come to pass!" Hans shouted as he lifts up his weapon, "ATTACK!" And with that command, every monster charges forward.

"Everyone! We must not lose our ground! We will fight and save everyone!" Hinoka shouted as she and Camilla, who is in her dragon form, lunges forward and started the attack. While everyone else attack and Sakura started healing, she stops and looked up in the sky. She noticed a crack and felt a warm sensation. _Brother!_ Little did she know that on her staff displays a dragon symbol.

-v-

Multiple light beams crashes to the walls as Ryoma and Xander in their dragon forms continue to fight against each other.

"You foolish Hoshidians should've died off long ago. Us Nohrians know how to maintain power!" Xander said as he breathe out his fire attack but Ryoma dodged it.

"Xander! You've taken so many lives most important to us! Sympathy and Passion has left your dark soul. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A RULER!" Ryoma retorted as he coiled around Xander's neck but Xander lifted up his dragon paw and dragged him off of him and pinned him to the ground but Ryoma lifted up his dragon paw and multiple light swords appeared behind Xander and stabbed his back. He screeched and let go of Ryoma while shaking off the swords from him. He roared and tackled Ryoma while slamming him to the wall.

"Ryoma!" Corrin shouted as he transformed to his dragon form and bites down Xander's tail. Xander turned around and glared at Corrin. "Foolish boy, what game are you playing?" He swings Corrin from his tail and breathes out his purple black flames. Corrin screeched from the scorching and stinging pain and felled to the ground. Ryoma noticed Corrin is greatly wounded and he breathe out healing magic, which then healed his wounds.

"As soon as I kill you, you parasite Hoshidian, I will find the others and spill their blood onto my kingdom. I will show them all to never defy me and they will know I AM THEIR KING!" Xander shouted as he uses his tail and stabbed him through his chest. Ryoma screamed as Xander lifted him up and breathe his fire at him.

"RYOMA!" Corrin and Azura shouted. Seconds later, Xander's torture cease and Ryoma felled to the ground.

"Burn in hell Ryoma" Xander said as he lifted up his dragon paw, hoping to finish him off. Just as Xander readies his death blow, he noticed that his attack has been blocked. Corirn noticed Kamui underneath him, blocking his attack with her Yato.

"KAMUI!"

Kamui pushed Xander out of the way and looked at Ryoma while casting a vulnerary to his wounds. "You alright? Didn't expect you to have a dragon form"

"As long as you are here, I am more than content," Ryoma answered.

"K..K..Kamui…" Xander said as he stumbled back. Kamui looked at Xander and dropped her weapon. She then walked up to him with her open arms. "Xander…this is not you..you have so much compassion than any could imagine. Please…you must stop this.."

"FATHER!"

"That voice….Kanna!.Siegbert!" Xander looked ahead and spots Kanna and Siegbert in their dragon forms running up to him. They returned to their human forms and ran up to him, hugging his forearms. "Father..please…come home with us.." Kanna said.

"You promise to be there when we grow up and protect us.." Siegbert added.

Kamui turned to Azura and nodded her head. She smiled and began to sing. Light enveloped around Xander and she noticed that the darkness begins to leave from his body slowly. She walked up to him and hugged his forearm as well. "Xander…come back to us…"

"Kamui…" Suddenly, his eyes snapped opened and he roared. The light enveloped around him disappeared and darkness went back inside him. He opened his eyes and to her horror, it was black and nightmarish. "FOOLISH HUMANS! XANDER IS LONG GONE! I AM ANANKOS! I WILL PURGE THIS WORLD FROM MANKIND AND I WILL BECOME THE ONLY GOD TO THIS WORLD!" Anankos breathe out a dark orb to the sky and the castle around them shattered. To Kamui's horror, she noticed it was a black hole and it's sucking everything in sight. Then, dark flames enveloped around him and dissipated, revealing a five headed dragon. "Scared human? Heh, you should be. Every heads I have are the human souls that I devoured .They are part of me and you will never get them back!" He then noticed Siegbert and Kanna shaking in fear and Kamui in a panic. "You look alone..allow me to invite your 'friends'" Anankos said as he opened up his wings.

-v-

Many dragons and golems felled to death while Takumi, Leo, Camilla, Hinoka, and others continue to fight. Takumi shoots his arrows and felled more the monsters while Camilla flew up in the air and does a spinning attack.

"Heh…you all never know when to quit..perhaps a hostage could change your mind," Hans said as he signals a faceless to capture Sakura. The faceless grabbed Sakura and stood beside Hans's side.

"SAKURA!" Takumi shouted but a dragon appeared and pinned him to the ground. Hinoka turned around and spots Takumi on the ground. She goes over there, hoping to save him but a dragon appeared and knocked her off of her Pegasus while killing the Pegasus as well. She felled to the ground and a golem pinned her to the ground.

"Grab everyone!" Hans commanded as the monsters did just that. "Now…you all are going to lay there and watch as I slit this little mouse's throat. It'll be the first blood spilled in Nohrian soil." He lifted up his axe and placed it on Sakura's neck.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Elise shouted. Little did she know on her staff displays a dragon symbol as well.

"I never believe Xander will go this far into killing all of Hoshido but to us as well. Now I know…I will do whatever it takes to stop you and rescue Xander!" Leo said as his tome display a dragon symbol.

"Try to scare us all you want but we will defeat you and I will rescue Sakura!" Takumi added as his archer glows a golden light, showing a dragon symbol.

"You see that, Hans?! We won't back down!" Hinoka shouted as her spear glows a golden light with a dragon symbol.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! YOU ALL WILL DIE! LET ME EASE YOUR SUFFERING FOR YOU!" Hans shouted as he signals the dragons above them to breathe fire at them. Sakura closed her eyes as she can hear her brother, sisters, and friends screaming. "Please…stop…"

"Watch as their bodies' burn to a crisp" Hans said as he laughed. Suddenly, he noticed golden light enveloped around Sakura and he let her go while shielding his eyes.

"I SAID…STOP!" Bright golden light burst across the field, wiping every monsters and dragons from existence. He opened his eyes and gasps as an angelic dragon appeared. She opened her wings and cleared the smoke while healing the party. "You…YOU WORM! YOU SHALL DIE!" Hans shouted as he lunged after Sakura with his weapon but another dragon appeared and clamped down his weapon.

"Takumi!" Sakura exclaimed as Takumi pinned him to the ground. Hans backed away and casts his dark magic but a pillar of fire appeared and dissipated the magic. He noticed another dragon appeared and casts another pillar of fire but he backed away yet again.

"Good comeback Leo! Now it's my turn!"

"Wh..What?!" Hans looked up and spots another small dragon. She breathes out a frost attack and froze his feet to the ground, preventing him from moving. "Cure you Elise! I should've killed you before you even escaped!" Suddenly, he heard a roar and spots another dragon flying towards him. She lifted up her dragon paw and a spear appeared.

"YOU ARE FINISHED HANS!" Hinoka shouted as she pierces through his stomach. Hans screeched and disappeared into thin air. Seconds later, they all reverted back to their human forms and a dragonstone appeared to each of them.

"WOW! WE TRANSFORMED INTO DRAGONS!" Elise shouted in happiness.

"Guess we got to get use to this," Leo added as he studies his stone. Suddenly, he noticed Camilla looking up. "Sister..what's wrong?"

"He…he is coming.." Suddenly, the sky above them cracked like glass and shattered, revealing a space like scene and a black hole in the distance. To their horror, they spotted a five headed dragon plus seven other people.

"Ryoma!" Hinoka shouted as she runs up to him and Ryoma returning to his human form.

"Everyone!" Corrin shouted as he and Azura runs up to them. "What are you doing here?"

"HAHAHAHA! SO THE HOSHIDIANS AND NORHIANS ARE FINALLY GATHERED!" Hinoka looked up and spots a huge dragon above them.

"We have to defeat Anankos. He is the reason why Xander is like this" She turned around and spots Kamui walking up to them with her sword at hand. "Kamui! You are alive!"

Just before she can answer that, Anankos roared and multiple demons appeared. "Now then…shall we begin humans?!"


	12. Finished

_Gods….where am I?_

Xander opens his eyes and gets up, only to realize he is surrounded in darkness. "What is this place? Where is everyone?!" He looks around frantically and runs, hoping to run into something but the only thing he can see is darkness and nothing else. Suddenly, he saw bright light up ahead and he runs towards it. There, an image displays some humans at the ground and him above them. "C..Camilla! Elise! Leon! Xander shouted but his voice never reached them. Plus, he spots someone he thought he never seen since ages. "KAMUI! KAMUI! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

 _ **She cannot hear you human.**_

"Anankos! This is absurd. Unhand me from your darkness at once!" Xander shouted.

 _ **HAHAHAHA! You honestly think I will let you go? Think again. You made a pact with me so I can awaken the power within you. Ever since you awaken the dragon within you, it was time you paid the price so I decided to take over your body!**_

"No…" Xander fell to his knees and slams the ground with his fist in anger. "I wanted power but at what cost?...I caused pain towards my family…my son…..even my wife…" He gets up and pulls out his Siegfried. "Anankos! I will do whatever I can with my powers to rid of you from the inside and I will reunite with my family!"

 _ **Heh…don't waste your breath.**_

Just as Xander's sword starts to glow a purple aura, multiple dragon hands appeared and grabbed Xander's arms and legs. Xander looked down and realizes he can't move. Plus, a menacing dragon face appeared underneath him and Xander felt like he is sinking to the ground, as if the dragon is swallowing him to the abyss.

 _ **I don't have time talking to you Xander. I got bodies to destroy. Why don't you sink into the bottomless abyss? I'm sure your 'loved ones' will be delighted to share the misery, pain, agony, and fear with you.**_

Xander struggles to break free from its grip but that just made him sink even lower. The moment he is halfway, he felt an overwhelming sense of dark emotions and he drops his Siegfried into the darkness and closes his eyes. _Everyone…Kamui…my sons…please…stay strong._

-v-

"HAHAHAHAHA! BEHOLD! MY TRUE FORM AND MY TRUE POWERS!" Anankos shouted as he laughs.

"No…this is the end…" Camilla said.

"No way. Is that Anankos?!" Hinoka exclaimed.

"There is no way we can defeat him!" Leon said as he pulls out his tome but he started shaking in fear.

"That is right humans! Dwell in fear. Humanity doesn't have a chance against me! I will wipe away all the humans from the face of this world and I WILL BECOME YOUR ONLY GOD!"

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Corrin shouted as he lunges after Anankos while transforming into his dragon form.

"CORRIN NO!" Sakura and Elise shouted but it was too late. Corrin jumps in the air and attacked Anankos on the head but with his dragon paw, he slams Corrin to the ground, making Corrin cough out blood and reverting back to his human form.

"Foolish boy. Think again. You cannot stop me!" Anankos said as he tosses him across the field. While Azura rushes up to him and Sakura healing his wounds, Kamui walks forward and opened her arms.

"Xander…I know you are in there. You are suffering. You don't want all this to happen. Please…come back to us.." Kamui said as she smiles warmly.

"Kamui! No!" Ryoma shouted but fell back due to his wounds.

 _ **Foolish girl! 'Xander' is gone! He will never retu-!**_ Suddenly, Anankos started to shriek and fell to the ground while clutching his chest. There, Kamui spots a bright light glowing from his chest but Anankos lifted up his dragon paw and pierced his chest and pull out the light orb. _**Curse you human! Still got the strength to resist me?!**_ He looks at Kamui and glares at her. _**Watch as his life snuffs out of existence.**_ He grips onto the orb tightly and the orb shatters into pieces

"NO!" Kamui shouted. Around her, she notice Elise started crying while Camilla hugs her. Leon looks away and drops his tome.

"You…monster…" Takumi said.

 _ **Heh heh. If you miss him so much…then YOU'LL JOIN HIM!"**_

"Kamui! Look out!" Hinoka shouted but Kamui was faster. She dodges away Anankos's attack and transforms into her dragon form while attacking his dragon paw. Just before Anankos can retaliate, Kanna and Siegbert in their dragon form, pins his paws to the ground. Anankos shakes them off and continue his pursuit against Kamui.

"Come on everyone. We got to help her." Ryoma said as he pulls out his dragonstone and so did the others but they realize their dragonstones isn't heeding to their calls. "What? Why can't we transform?!"

 _ **Heh Heh Heh. I silenced your dragonstones. They will never respond to you. And now.."**_ He grabs Kamui and toss her in the air. _**You…**_ He slashes her across the body. _**Are…**_ breathes fire at her _ **..FINISHED!**_ He then finishes her off with a slam to the ground. Kamui reverts back to her human form and struggles to get up but with no avail.

"KAMUI!" Corrin and Azura shouted.

 _ **HAHAHAHAHA! PREPARE YOURSELF PUNY GIRL! WELCOME TO MY ABYSS!**_

"KAMUI! NO!" Ryoma shouted. He gets up, despite the pain of his wound, and runs towards to Kamui hoping to rescue her but stopped in horror as he watches Anankos leans forward and clamps onto Kamui while swallowing her whole.

-v-

 **Sorry for the long hiatus. been busy with other things, school and traveling. but i hope u like this chapter**


	13. Ocean Gray Waves

_Darkness…all…I can feel is darkness_

 _I have failed_

 _I lost everyone important to me_

 _Ryoma…Takumi….Sakura…Hinoka…..Leo….Elise…Camilla….even Xander….I'm so sorry_

Kamui opens her eyes slightly and around her is nothing but pure darkness with purple mist around her. Out in the distance is her broken Yato sword, illuminating the dimmest light but then blown out by darkness.

 _I deserve this…_

 _I've caused so much pain to others. They didn't have to go through all this._

 _ **You are right you puny worm!**_

Kamui gasps in fear as she recognizes that hideous demonic voice. "Anankos!"

 _ **You SO deserve this! Causing so much pain and agony towards your 'love' ones. I thought I should punish you after making a stupid 'human' choice!**_

"Xander….so you are the one that caused all this!" Kamui said as she clutches her hand into a fist. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Suddenly, she flinches and clutches her head while screaming.

 _ **HAHAHAHA! YOU HEAR THAT LITTLE GIRL? ALL THE SOULS SO DEAR TO YOU IS CRYING OUT IN TORMENT! BASK INTO THEIR SCREAMS AND AGONY!"**_

"EVERYONE! NOOOOO! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" PLEASE STOP! PLEASE! STOP!" Kamui screeches as she continues to hear the wailing cries of the lost souls.

-v-

"Kamui! No!" Ryoma shouted as he stands in horror as Anankos laughs. "You…You monster!" He grabs his Raijinto, which glows a furious lighting strike and charges after the dragon but Anankos lifts up his dragon paw and pins him to the ground.

"Brother!" Takumi shouted as he readies his Fujin Yumi and casts an arrow at Anankos but Anankos swatted the arrow and breathes fire at him.

Leo nudges his horse in front of Takumi and pulling out his Brynhildr, he casts his magic at the flames while casting another set of magic at Anankos but the dragon was quick. One of Anankos's head grabs Leo's horse and hurls it to the sky, crashing against Camilla and her wyvern from the sky while the other head grabs Leo and casts Nosferatu, draining his health. Leo screams in pain as he struggles to pry open the dragon's mouth but it just made it worse as he felt weaken from the spell.

"Leo!" Takumi shouted as he shot multiple arrows at the dragon's eyes. The dark dragon head screeches and lets Leo go. Leo gasps and coughs. He turns to Elise and said, "Elise, cast Silence at that dragon head!"

"Right!" Elise exclaims as she readies her magic. Successfully, she casts the spell and silenced the dragon's magic but then another dragon head casts healing to the other, removing the silence affect while the other head breathes its water attack at Elise. Ryoma jumps in front of her and blocks the attack with his weapon. He whistles for Hinoka and she flew next to him while he hops onto the Pegasus. Hinoka nudges her steed forward and her Pegasus flew in the air. Anankos's head breathes out their attacks, hoping to bring down the winged horse but her mount dodges every attack. While Hinoka attacks the heads along the way, Ryoma jumps off the Pegasus and landed on one of the heads.

"Be careful brother." Hinoka said but to her surprise, the dark dragon head casts its Nosferatu at her, draining her health. She felt weak and begins to slide off of her Pegasus.

"HINOKA!" Ryoma shouted but then to his relief, he spots Kanna catches Hinoka on back in his dragon form. "Thank Naga" He continues forward, hoping to aim for the main head, Anankos. Three of the dark dragon heads attempt to bite him but Ryoma dodges all of them. Suddenly, a red crimson light appears at the base of Anankos's neck and another head appears, clamping on Ryoma's arm. Ryoma screams and with no other choice, he takes his Raijinto and chops off his arm. Ignoring the amount of blood flowing out of his chopped arm, he continues forward.

"Ryoma! I'll be your aide!" Siegbert shouted as he transforms into his dragon form.

Ryoma smiles and he plus Siegbert jumps in the air. While Siegbert casts his water attack at Anankos neck, Ryoma does a spinning attack and trails up from its Anankos to its head. Anankos screeches in pain as Ryoma landed on the other side of its body. "Alright. Now to finish him off." Just before he can deliver the next killing blow, what he heard next send chills across his body.

 _ **Ry..Ry..Ryo..Ryoma**_

 _ **Ryom…Ryoma…my…son**_

"Mother…Father…?" Ryoma asks himself as he brought his attack to a halt.

Anankos laughs and pins Ryoma to the ground while using his tail and swats Siegbert off of him.

"Brother!" Sakura shouted as she runs up to him but comes to a complete stop. She drops her staff and fell on her knees while clutching her head and screams.

Camilla covers her ears as tears begin to cascade from her eyes. "No no no no no no no!"

Leo and Takumi cover their ears and fell to the ground while Hinoka begins to scream and cry.

Corrin opens his eyes and notices that his comrades are screaming and crying. "Wh..What is going on?"

Azura helps Corrin up while healing his wounds. "They are experiencing sadness. Those heads along with Anankos are lost souls of humans that died by the hands of the dragon. Those heads represents their mothers and fathers….even Xander."

Taken back from her answer, He turns to Anankos and glares at him with such hatred and fury. "You monster! You used the souls of our love ones and make them your slaves….I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!"

"Me burn in Hell? Heh Heh. You foolish mortal. Watch as I make your friends BURN IN HELL!" Anankos and the rest of the dragon heads breathe fire at the others, making them scream in torment.

"Noo!" Just before Corrin can retaliate, Azura stops him.

"Look" Azura said as she points at the distance. There, a glowing light appears at Anankos's neck. "That's Kamui. She is still alive."

"Mother is still alive?" Kanna asks as he helps Siegbert up.

"Yes….I will use my remaining powers to reach her. Perhaps, the souls in those heads can hear me as well." Suddenly, water begins to swirl around her and she begins to levitate from the ground. Her pendant begins to glows and she starts to sing.

 _ **You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek**_

 _ **Life beyond the shore just out of reach**_

 _ **Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time**_

 _ **The path is yours to climb**_

Anankos begins to jerk and scream while shaking his head. "STOP IT! STOP THAT IMPUDENT SINGING AT ONCE!"

 _ **In the white light, a hand reaches through**_

 _ **A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two**_

 _ **Waking dreams fade away**_

 _ **Embrace the brand-new day**_

All of the sudden, bright white light envelops around Siegbert, Kanna, and Corrin and all three of them levitated off the ground.

 _ **Sing with me a song of birthrights and love**_

 _ **The light scatters to the sky above**_

 _ **Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone**_

 _ **Lost in thoughts all alone**_

"STOP HER!" Anankos shouted as one of the dragon heads stop breathing fire and lunges after Azura nd the others.

 _ **You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek**_

 _ **Lifew beyond the shore just out of reach**_

 _ **Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time**_

 _ **The path is yours to climb.**_

The light blinded the dragon's eyes as Kanna, Siegbert, and Corrin teleported into Anankos's body.

"Everyone. I know you are suffering but if any one of you is still here, please, rescue Kamui," Azura prays.

Suddenly, she felt a warm sensation and heard a familiar voice. She notice two of the dragon heads look at her and smiles while the other continues to lay pursuit against her wounded friends.

 _ **Do not worry my daughter**_

 _ **I'll be with Kamui**_

-v-

Kamui started shaking as she watches her love ones being tortured by Anankos.

"No….."

 _ **Heh Heh Heh. If you want me to stop, then you will join me. Together, we will cease their suffering and we will rule this world together.**_

Kamui can feel herself getting colder and colder and half of her body begins to disappear. Suddenly, light illuminates in the abyss and she felt a warm sensation flowing in her body. "This warmth…." Then, she felt arms wrapped around her in a loving compassion way.

"Kamui…wake up my dear.."

She looks up and spots a familiar woman with long black hair and the same motherly smile. "Mother…"


	14. I'm back

Hello everyone. Sorry for the long hiatus. I am now going to close down the polls and already started typing the next chapter. I will make it longer for appreciation in waiting :3


	15. Reunion

_Kamui? It's time to get up_

Kamui wakes up and notices she is back in Hoshido. Shaking her head in confusion, she asks herself, "So…all of this was a dream? So that means…everyone is okay!"

"Kamui?"

Kamui looks to the side and spots someone she has never expected to see again. "M…Mother!" Jumping out of her bed, she gives her mother the biggest hug she could muster. _So warm…oh how I ever missed Mother's warm embrace._

Mikoto smiles and giggles at Kamui's hug. "It is good to see you again my child."

"Mother…how…how is this possible? How….What….Why…" But Mikoto stopped her. "Come with me. Yes…I understand you are confused and you have so many questions but first, there is someone that wants to meet you as well." As Mikoto grabs Kamui's hand, the room around them disappears and Kamui notice that she is in Nohr. "This..This is Nohr mother…why are we here?"

"So this is Kamui, Mikoto?" Kamui spots the door to the kingdom of Nohr opened and a blue hair woman steps forward.

"Yes Arete. This is Kamui. My daughter." Mikoto answered as Arete walk towards to Kamui and pulls her in for a hug.

"I've always wanted to meet you. I am so sorry for all what my stepson has caused. I know my Xander will never do this. He is very loving and caring towards everyone he loves," Arete said as she begins to cry.

"Aw don't cry Arete. I understand," Kamui said as she hugs her back. It must've been hard for Arete to watch everything to unfold she thought to herself and yes…that was clearly not Xander but there is nothing she can do about it. Anankos has taken over Xander's body and to her, there is no point in saving him. Arete pulls back from her hug and smiles, "You must be exhausted. Come, sit with me." And with that, the whole scene changes to a flower field. Unable to comprehend what happened, Kamui sat with Arete and Mikoto.

"My. It's been a while since I've done this. I always do this with my children, sitting out in the fields, breathing in the fresh air, enjoying the scenery of nature and watching my children playing in the flower field" Mikoto said as she breathes in the fresh air and breathes out in relaxation.

"Oh yes I do remembered that mother," Kamui added. She then looks at Arete, "What about you Arete? Have you done this in Nohr?"

"I did…once…while my children were so into studying….well except your younger sister Elise who always causing mischief…I took them outside for a picnic. You should've seen them my sweet Kamui. They were so elated to be outside for the first time. Little Camilla took her wyvern and they flew around in the sky. Silly Leo brings his book and sat in the flower field reading while Xander, Elise, and Azura were with me eating. Ah…I wish I could do this all over again but…alas…I am no longer with them," said Arete.

"I am so sorry," Kamui said.

Arete shook her head and smiles in response, "Don't be my dear. It's alright. Your mother and I will always be with everyone in spirit, despite of our heritage. But..I want to ask you something? Why put so many burdens upon yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Kamui asks in confusion.

"Don't you remember?" She waves her hand and flower petals begins to swirl and Kamui realizes that she back in the battlefield, where she has to decide whether to go with Hoshido or Nohr.

"Kamui this way!" Ryoma said as he reaches out for her hand. Then, Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura runs up to her. "Sister?" Sakura said in concern. Kamui turns around and notice Leo, Camilla, and Elise running up to her as well. "She is my big sister!" Elise said. "We are your family," Xander said as he reaches his hand towards her.

"Yes…where I have to decide whether to join with Hoshido or Nohr," Kamui said as she watches herself trying to make the decision.

"But my dear Kamui..you know your heart lies with Nohr but why chose Hoshido?" Mikoto asks as she watches Kamui joining with Hoshido.

"It just that…your death was too much to take in. I couldn't forgive what Garon has done. I wanted to avenge your death," Kamui answers but Mikoto shook her head.

"Yes…it pains me to be separated from you and my children but haven't you noticed?" Mikoto asks. Suddenly, the scene changes and Kamui finds herself back to Nohr. She gasps and realizes that she in Xander's room. Blushing in response, she runs up to Mikoto and Arete. "Please….take me back.." But Arete shook her head and points at the door. Kamui turns around and spots Xander walking in while gently pushing Elise away from him.

"Elise please…you can't see this," Xander pleaded but Elise continues to be persistent.

"Come on big brother. Let me see! You are hiding too much. Camilla and I already know that you are in love with Kamui so if you don't show us what you bought, I am going to tell Kamui!" Elise said as she smirks.

"Alright alright," Xander sighed as he pulls out the small box and opened it. Elise gasps as she pulls out the mysterious object. "Big Brother… it's so pretty! Is it 'I am glad you are part of the family' gift?" But Xander blushed in response and turned his head to the side. "Wait…..this is an engagement ring isn't it?" Elise gasps as Xander looks at Elise and nods while blushing at the same time. Elise squeals and jumps up and down. "I GOT TO TELL CAMILLA! HEY! CAMILLA!" But Xander silenced and Elise continues to giggles and squeal underneath his hand on her mouth. "Shhh not so loud. I want to wait the right moment. Don't tell anyone please," Xander pleaded as he lets go of Elise. Elise gave Xander a thumbs up and smiles. "Your secret is safe with me big brother," and with that, she left and Xander closed the door and walked to his desk. As he continues to look through the business paper, he then eyes at the box and smiles. "My dear Kamui. Oh how I loved you so deeply…I..I don't know how to approach to you and tell you how I feel but….with this ring, I hope you understand," Xander said as he closed the box and continues with his work.

Kamui gasps in shock as she looks at Arete and Mikoto, "I…I had no idea he felt that way about me".

"My step son loved you so much Kamui. When I was watching my children in spirit and saw when you were holding hands with Xander, his face turned deep red and he was shaking. While you was asleep in your room, he has been practicing writing tons of love poems and had to ask Camilla for help," Arete said as she giggles.

"He did?" Kamui asks in shock, "But…what about Ryoma…" She looks at her hand and saw the engagement ring Ryoma gave her. Mikoto grabs her hand and gently touched the ring. "Ryoma does love you but he sees you more of a sister than a wife. He didn't want to lose you and he wants to protect his family. When he notices Xander's love for you, he became jealous but most importantly Kamui…you love Xander more," Mikoto said.

Unable to grasp everything, Kamui begins to shake and begins to cry. "Mother…..I…I'm so sorry. I was so blind that I cast away Xander's love for me and focused more on Hoshido. I had no idea how much I hurt Xander and now he is gone…I wish I could see him one more time…just one more time.." Suddenly, she notices the warm touch of her mother's hand disappeared along with her ring given by Ryoma and the room around her disappears. Kamui finds herself back into the flower field but Arete and Mikoto are nowhere to be found. "Mother…..Arete….where are you? Don't leave me please! I got so many questions to ask! Please! Come back!" Kamui shouted as she run across the flower field desperately trying to find them but they are gone. She felled on the field and begins to cry. She feels that she deserve to be alone but suddenly what she heard broke away her sadness.

"Hello my little princess"

-v-

While Hinoka parries away Anankos's fire breath, she turns to Azura and asks, "How long do we have to wait till Corrin comes back with Kamui," Hinoka asks impatiently.

"Give him time. Kamui will be found," Azura replied. Suddenly, without Azura noticing, she felt a sharp pain on her stomach. She looks down and saw Anankos's tail pierced through.

"AZURA!" Ryoma shouted as he runs towards to Azura and cuts off Anankos's trail. Anankos's screeches as Ryoma catches Azura. "Sakura! Hurry!" Just before Sakura can heal her, Anankos laughs as he breathes his fire at the group but Leo went in front of him and with his magic, casts his magic barrier around them. "Leo!"

"Ryoma! Anankos is too powerful. I don't think my magic barrier can hold out much longer!" Leo exclaims as he tries to increase his defense but Anankos's power was overwhelming. Sakura gets up and helps Leo by casting her magic barrier while healing Azura. Leo smiles at Sakura while Sakura looks away blushing.

 _ **FOOLISH HUMANS! GIVE UP! YOU CANNOT WIN AGAINST ME! NOW DIE!**_

Ryoma watches as the barrier begins to crack. He closes his eyes and whispers, "Kamui…if you are there…please…hurry."

-v-

"Hello my little princess,"

Kamui turns around and saw Xander behind her, looking beautiful and handsome. Unable to say anything, she runs towards Xander and tackles him to the ground, hugging him tightly. "XANDER! YOU ARE HERE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Kamui exclaims as she begins to cry.

"Shhh…it's alright my little princess…I am here. I am sorry for allowing my jealousy to take hold of me. I am sorry for listening to that dastard Anankos which results in me loosing not only my body but my love and trust of my family. I've been trying to fight back against Anankos's hold but was utterly defeated. I allowed him to control my life and my body and I've never felt so ashamed. Kamui…I wish I could just go back and just accept your decision when you joined Hoshido and now…look at me…just nothing but a soulless human being, trapped inside a deity. You don't have to forgive me. I deserved this. Not you," Xander said. Just before he can continue, he was stopped as Kamui silenced him with a kiss. He pulls her body closer to his as he deepens the kiss. His hand travels down her back and onto her waist which made her moan. "Xander," Kamui said as her hands travels down his chest. Suddenly, she yelped and giggled as Xander flips her over and continues to kiss her while growling. "Kamui…."Xander said as he trails his kisses down to her neck. Kamui moans by his touches as she closes her eyes in pure bliss. She wishes she could just stay here with Xander and never go back. Suddenly, Xander stopped and gets up, pulling Kamui up with him. Confused, Kamui starts to speak but Xander silenced her with his finger. "No..there is something I wanted to do for a long time." Xander clears his throat and said, "Kamui…I've known you since you was a little girl. I am sorry that Garon captured you and forced you to live in Nohr but for me, you came to me like a perfect gift that is wrapped just for me. You are beautiful, smart, compassionate, and wonderful. I felt like I forced you to have children all because of my selfish desire and I-!" But Kamui pressed her lips against his and gave him a quick kiss.

"Don't say that. You didn't force me to bare your children. I am grateful for them and you," Kamui replied.

Xander smiles and continues, "Kamui..I want to be more than a father to our children but a husband and King to your side and now…I want to know.." He then kneels down on one knee and pulls out that small box while opening it, revealing the engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

Without hesitation, she exclaims, "YES! YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" Smiling with delight, Xander placed the ring on her finger and gets up, hugging her and spinning her around while laughing. "Oh my sweet princess! You've just made me the happiest man in the world," Xander said as he laughs.

"Well well well. So this is my son-in-law!"

Suddenly, while Xander placed Kamui down, he felt a headlock from an unknown samurai.

"Dear….control yourself," Mikoto said as the samurai laughs and lets go of Xander.

"Sorry," He then turns to Kamui, walks up to her and hugs her. "My daughter has grown up as a woman. I am so proud of you."

"F..F..Father…?" Kamui asks as tears begin to swell in her eyes.

"Yes..it's me…Sumeragi..I am sorry for leaving you so soon but then…I am satisfied I was able to protect you," He then whispered, "To my point of view, you look better with Ryoma."

"Dear…" Mikoto warned him as she gives him the death stare.

"Haha, there goes her death stare," Sumeragi laughs. He then turns to Xander and said, "Take good care of her son."

"I will Sumeragi," Xander said as he bows in response.

"And he will take good care of her," Arete said as she walks next to Xander. Xander gasps at his mother's appearance as he hugs her tightly.

"MOTHER! FATHER!"

Kamui notice two more people running up them. Gasping into realization, she notices it's Kanna and Siegbert. Kamui runs up to them and hugs them tightly. "My dear children! Wh..What are you doing here?"

"Azura brought all of us here mother!" Siegbert answered.

"My children…" Xander said as he walks up to them and hugs them all.

" 'All of us'? Who else is here?" Kamui asks in confusion.

"KAMUI!"

Kamui looks up and notice another person running up to her. He then stopped and stared in awe. "M..Mother!"

"Corrin!" Mikoto shouted as Corrin runs up to her and hugs her.

"Mother! I am so sorry for leaving you. I just want to find Kamui...my sister," Corrin said. He then looks at Sumeragi and added, "I am sorry for not being there at Nohr. I wish I was there to protect you." Sumeragi shook his head and said, "No…one life sacrificed is better than two." Arete smiles and helped the others up. "I wish we could continue this bonding but we must bring you all back. Ryoma and the others need you."

"But…how do we get back?" Corrin asks.

"I think we can help you!"

Suddely, the flower field disappeared, revealing a temple like scenery. A blue Astral Dragon appears as she shakes herself.

"Lilith!" Kamui exclaims. Suddenly, another dragon flew down and disappears, revealing a green hair manakete.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Naga, divine dragon for mankind. I have come to bring you back into the battlefield," Naga said as Kamui, Xander, Kanna, Siegbert, and Corrin begins to glow. Kamui looks at Mikoto, Sumeragi, Arete, who are smiling back lovingly.

"Wait! Can't they come back with us?" Kamui asks but Mikoto shook her head.

"We've died once. There is no purpose in coming back to life. We can help you fight back against Anankos," Mikoto said.

"But don't worry, we will always be there with you all," Sumeragi said.

"Not physically but spiritually," Arete added as she smiles.

Unable to hold back, Kamui runs up to them and hugs them tightly. "Arete, Mikoto, and Sumeragi….thank you," Kamui said. She then turns to Arete and added, "Arete…I also want to make you a grandmother to my children along with Mikoto." Arete gasps and begins to cry "Oh Kamui…I am so grateful…"

Suddenly, Kamui notices that she started to disappear. After waving them goodbye, Mikoto added, "Kamui…please…tell Anankos that I love him," Confused by her request, just before she can ask more, she lost sight of her relative and the temple scenery.

-v-

Leo and Sakura continue to strengthen the barrier but more cracks begin to form.

 **HAHAHAHA! GIVE UP HUMANS! ACCEPT YOUR FATE AND SUBMIT TO YOUR DEFEAT! YOU CANNOT WIN! YOU-!**

Suddenly, he begins to twitch as he felled to the ground, squirming and screaming. Suddenly, four of the dragon heads fallen limp and fell off of Anankos, leaving only two heads. **HOW DARE THEY REJECT ME!** Suddenly, he clutches his chest and screams as light pierces through him. Just before Ryoma can react, suddenly, he felt a warm sensation across his body.

"Brother…we are healed," Hinoka said.

"LOOK!" Elise shouted as she points to the sky. They looked up and notice Kamui along with Corrin, Kanna, Siegbert, and Xander floating to the ground.

"KAMUI! BIG BROTHER!" Elise screams as she runs up to them and hugs them.

"Haha..it's good to see you as well little sister," Xander said.

Ryoma runs up to Kamui and hugs her, "Kamui…you okay! I…" But Kamui stops him. "Ryoma…before that..I want to say I'm sorry and I…"

"Say no more.. I should be the one saying sorry. Mother told me everything," Ryoma said.

"She did?! So…you are not mad?" Kamui asks.

"Well a little but if that is your decision, then I am happy for you," Ryoma said. Just before Kamui can continue, suddenly, the atmosphere around them becomes extremely heavy and Anankos gets up and roars loudly.

"Sorry to stop your reunion but Anankos is not dead!" Takumi shouted as he readies his arrow.

Darkness enveloped around Anankos as he changes form. **PUNY HUMANS! I WILL KILL YOU! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!**

Green light enveloped around them as everyone's dragon stone has been restored.

 _ **My children. I have restored your dragon stones. The battle is not over. Defeat Anankos once and for all!**_


	16. Sorry for Hiatus

Hello all. I just want to say thank you for the follows and favorites of By Force. This is got to be my first fanfic with that many favs and i couldn't be anymore grateful :')

Either Wednesday or in the weekend i will start typing the final battle and the epilogue :3 


End file.
